Arranged Love
by AngelNatari
Summary: Belowin is the niece of Lord Elrond. (This is not going to follow the movie or the book just saying). She find out she is going to have an arranged marriage to a prince of Mirkwood. When she goes there under protest she is surprised by what she find. I Do Not Own The Lord Of The Rings Characters. (Legolas x OC) Photo used under fair acts rights.
1. Chapter 1

An arranged marriage! What in the world were they thinking?! I burst out of my door and look out to Rivendale. To be honest I had no idea what I was going to do. Lord Elrond was the one who arranged the marriage of myself and some other elf from a distant place. Apparently this is my duty to accept since I am his niece. I am the one who has to throw my dreams and hope of love out the door and follow him to meet my future husband. A man I have never met in my life.

"Belowin, you and I both know that this will help our race to see two elves be wed. I do not regret my actions you will make a fine Princess." My Uncle Elrond tells me.

"That is not the point Uncle, I wish there was a way to make you understand." I tell him as I turn to look at him. "I do not want a loveless marriage."

"You will have plenty of time to fall in love with him." he tells me as we start to walk to the horses waiting nearby. "Come we must go to meet your future husband."

I reluctantly get on my horse as my uncle gets on his and we start our journey. We were traveling to Mirkwood, a place I had never been before and did not think to ever go. Our travel seems to take ages but we finally arrive and the palace. My uncle takes me by my arm into the palace and pushes me into a room and closes the door behind me.

Really? I am just going to be left here?! I keep looking at the door when I hear another door behind me open and someone else is pushed into the room with me. I turn around to find another elf staring back at me. This is how they wanted us to meet? By force? Wow I didn't think this would happen all so quickly.

We keep silent for a long time until the other elf decides to break our silence.

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." he says walking my way.

Of course now he wants to know my name though I really don't want to give it to him. I don't want any part of this at all! He finally stops just steps before me.

"I am Belowin of Rivendell." I tell him as I bow my head slightly.

"You are a beautiful sight Belowin of Rivendell" the elf says taking my hand.

"Please, it appears we are to be married. You may call me Belowin." I tell him as I nervously walk forward.

He is rather handsome I do admit. He is tall with long blonde hair unlike my un usual red hair. As I look into his eyes I find comfort in them. I know this is odd after all I just met him. Suddenly the door opens and in walks my uncle and a man whom I can only assume to be the father of Legolas.

"It appears they will be fine with our match." I hear my uncle say. "The other elves will be happy to hear of the wedding and then in the future the little elflings."

Wait what? Are they really already discussing me having children with him? I just met him and I feel very faint all the sudden but hold myself strong as the man standing beside my uncle looks me over. He seems to be very strict and stern. I just want to hide behind Legolas though I know that would not be the best idea.

"Come Belowin, meet the king of Mirkwood." My Uncle says offering me his hand.

I look up at Legolas and break out contact as I take my Uncle's hand and he brings me before the King.

"This is my niece Belowin." My Uncle says. "This my dear niece is the King of Mirkwood Thranduil."

I bow my head making sure I do not make eye contact with him.

"She will do, not the most beautiful elf I have seen." I hear the king says as he lifts my chin up. "Hazel eyes as well."

Why is he literally examining every part of my person? When he finally releases my chin I feel someone come up behind me. I already know that is it Legolas there is no one else in here. I can already tell Legolas is a kind elf. Though I wonder where he got that from? The King turns and walks away with my uncle.

"Do not worry, he is like that will all elves. You will grow to understand him." Legolas says as he stands before me.

"Do you feel this is the right thing to do? Marry someone you do not even know?" I ask him bravely.

"It is for our people. Perhaps we could become friends after that only the Valar knows." he says as he touches my hand.

I look up him nervously. I don't know what to say he is being so honest with me. A part of me can not help but like him at least a little bit.

"You do not need to fear me Belowin, I am to be your husband not your enemy." he says as he looks me in the eyes.

 _ **Hello all! Yes I really am a big fan of Legolas though I do admit I have never seen the Hobbit so I do not know much about his father. Any info helps really. Just an FYI I will also be co writing a story with Thurindil and an OC as well It is going to be a one shot but who knows after that! Forgive me for this being short but I am really tired...**_


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting as my uncle called it I was taken to my chambers where I washed and came back out to my room to find another elf standing before me with a dress in her hand. Did they think I could not dress myself?

"Mistress Belowin I am here with your new gown. One picked out for you by your uncle and the King." the elleth says handing me the dress.

Great now I am not even allowed to make a choice in my own wardrobe? I take the dress and go behind a screen and quickly change into it. I do admit it is a beautiful dress. Pure white but with green trim on the shoulders and wrists with a green belt that goes around the center and down the front. I walk to the mirror and look at me. I hardly know who is looking back at me in the mirror.

"Would you like to wear your hair up or down miss?" the elleth asks me.

"How do most people have their hair here?" I ask her curious tone in my voice.

"I believe most people leave their hair down here. Is that what you wish miss?" she says walking to my side.

I take my hand up to my head and release my once up hair and the red locks of hair come down like a waterfall. The elleth starts to brush my hair apparently I can't do that either. After looking at me in the mirror a good ten minutes she nods happy with our work.

"Your company will be waiting in the Grand Hall Dinning area Miss." she says opening the door for me.

I follow her through the halls of the rather large palace. It seems like this place never ends. We finally reach what I can only assume to be the dinning area as my Uncle walks up to me.

"You look wonderful my dear." he says with a smile.

"I feel like a child's dress up doll." I tell him with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"You are to be a princess, you will get use to it." he tells me leading me to the table.

I highly doubt that. As I sit down beside my uncle I look across the room and see Legolas talking to another red haired elf. I feel a bit confused at first but try to ignore it.

"She is captain of the guard. she poses no threat to your position here." I hear the king say.

'Of course, I just have never seen a red haired elf besides myself." I tell him as I look down to my plate.

"They are around just harder to find." My uncle says taking my hand.

After a few moments the woman leaves as Legolas re joins the table. He doesn't say much or even look my way. Well I can tell this is going to be exactly how I imagined, a complete and total loveless marriage. We finish with dinner and my uncle insists on speaking with the King so I bolt out of that room faster then my legs can carry me. After running through countless halls I finally settle on a window and look outside. Nothing but darkness. I can only imagine what lurks out there.

"Oh mother, I know you would not want this for me for I do not want it for myself." I say as I look up into the night sky. "Uncle was so quick to make this arrangement I did not have time to properly think. He keeps telling me this will give the elves peace knowing the royal generation of elves will continue."

I did not expect an answer knowing I would not get one. I rest my head against the wall when I look outside and in the far distance I hear something. I look over to my left and see my elleth maid coming my way rather fast. I stand up as she rushes to me.

"We must find Prince Legolas, there are spiders close to here!" she yells at me.

"Alright, come I will hide you and get the prince myself." I tell her as we start to run through the halls again.

We arrive back at my chambers and I put her in my closet.

"Do not move, I will come for you when this is over. Understand me?" I question her.

She nods her head very scared as I shut the door. I run back out to the hall and trying to remember where that huge dinning room is I run into something like a brick wall and fall back to the ground. With my hand on my head I look up and see the King. Uh oh really on the first day meeting him I literally run into him?

"The elf in my room just told me to go get the prince that there were spiders coming." I manage to blurt out to him.

"I believe my son is already aware of this. Do you make it a habit of running into people in the halls?" he asks me.

I pick myself up about to turn from him but I know I can't make enemies so quickly especially with the king who is also my future father in law.

"Forgive me my king. I was in a rush to find the prince and make the situation known." I tell him as I bow my head. "It will not happen again."

I turn to walk away from him when he starts talking again.

"Did I dismiss you?" he asks me.

I quickly turn back around. I really am not use to following all these orders. Doesn't this guy have a nice side to him at all?

"Forgive me my king, I forgot where I was and who I was with." I tell him.

"Do you know any weapons at all?" he asks me point blank.

"I know how to use a sword as well as a bow. Is there something you requite of me my king?" I ask him.

"You must know how to defend yourself when Legolas can not. You are now dismissed." he says as he walks past me.

Wow that guy gives me cold chills. I keep walking forward back to my room and open my closet to see the maid still there.

"Stay here, I have to go and check on a few things, I will keep hidden as I suggest you do." I tell her as I quickly grab a bow and run out of the palace.

As I look forward I see elves fighting giant spiders. Of course my number one fear and now they are giant. I see Legolas in the distance with the woman from before. They are fighting side by side. I keep hidden ducking behind a tree every now and then. I hear a harsh scream to my left and look to see a spider about to take out another elf. I quickly take and arrow and place it in the bow taking aim and releasing the arrow into the creature just in the right spot to kill it instantly. The elf looks up at me and bows his head then runs off.

Well I just saved someone that is my kind deed for now.

"Keep them away from the city!" I hear Legolas cry out.

I turn back and see there are only three spiders left at least in this mob of them. I see the biggest is one is causing the most problems. If I could just get up the tree without being seen then I could take aim at its center and kill it. It's worth a shot. I quickly scale the tree for someone still in a dress. As I find my vantage point I take an arrow and aim for its weakest point. Without a word I release the arrow and hit it at it's killing point. I quickly brace the tree to hide from the elves bellow.

After a few minutes they finish the last of the spiders. I see them start retreating close and closer to me. I quickly take off in a quick burst back to the palace and run as fast as I can into my room. I quickly hide the bow and let my maid out of the closet.

"Is it safe to come out now?" she asks me trembling.

"For the moment. Promise me if this ever happens again you will come and hide yourself here?" I ask her.

"Of course Mistress, I will do whatever you will me to." she says as she bows and walks out of the room.

Just as I am about to sit down I hear a knock at the door. I go over and open the door to see an elf I do not know...yet.

"The king as well as the rest of your company request your presence right now miss." the elf says.

Great now I am caught. I nod my head and follow the elf to the throne room. There the King sits on his throne while My Uncle and Legolas stand on the ground.

"Leave us." the king says with a scarily calm tone.

He walks down from his throne and starts my way. Yeah I am in big trouble.

"We did not find you in your room during the attack, could you tell me where you were?" The king as he circles me.

"I got lost trying to find my room. I tried to stay hidden just in case something happened." I lie to him fearing the worst was in store for me.

"You were not out of the palace then? Legolas claims one of his elves were saved by a spirit. A woman with long red hair and a dress much like the one you are wearing now." he says stopping before me.

"I know not of what he speaks. Unless perhaps he was saved by my mother's spirit she was a warrior as well." I tell him as he grabs my arm.

"Hear this elleth, I need you alive for this arrangement going out and doing foolish things is worthless to me!" he tells me as my hazel eyes meet his. "Do not leave the palace unless granted permission."

I keep silent knowing if I say anything else it will just lead to more trouble. I can already tell I hate the man before me.

"You are dismissed to your chambers, Legolas will come and retrieve you if we need you." the king says releasing me of his hold. I turn on my heel and do not even acknowledge his statement I return to my room.

"Father, it could have been someone dressed as her could it not?" Legolas asked.

"Did you not see the tear on her right shoulder? She also smelled of the forest. She was there. In time she will learn he place." The king says as he goes back to his throne. "Legolas and Lord Elrond go and leave me with my thoughts."

Legolas and Lord Elrond walk out of the room and start to talk in the halls.

"Why would she save someone she did not know?" Legolas asks the Lord.

"She is much like her mother. She cares for every living thing. Though I fear she has no been placed in a bad spot with the King." Elrond tells him.

"She did a brave thing but she could have been killed as well." Legolas tells him.

"She would sacrifice herself any day to protect someone. Prince Legolas let me tell you this now with Belowin you will never be bored." Elrond tells him with a smile.

The next day I awoke to a very loud banging on my door. Not a knock but a banging! I quickly rise from the bed and open the door still half asleep. There in the hall stands both the King and Legolas. Oh it is far too early to see both of them before I have even adjusted my eyes.

"Don't stand there, get dressed and then come to the hall." the King says.

I really want to slam the door in his face as I nicely shut it and get dressed. I decided to wear a normal dress nothing fancy but it is a nice blue color. I walk back to the door and open it. yeah they are still there.

"Bring one of your arrows, we are going to see if they match the ones that killed the spiders." The king says as Legolas looks at him shocked.

Great, this is not going to end well for me...


	3. Chapter 3

We continue to walk out to the forest. Then we finally reach where the bodies of the spiders lay. Well this is a nightmare come to life. The king motions for me to come to his side and I reluctantly agree.

"Give me your arrow!" He demands.

I give him the arrow and bow my head and he walks over to the first spider looking for a match to my arrow. I look over at Legolas and see him looking my way. He smiles and winks at me. What is he up to? I look back at the king who examines every arrow he could find but none of them match mine. We got to the next spider and have the same results. The same thing happened with the other three. None of the arrows matched mine.

"None of the arrows match." The king says walking past me and Legolas.

We start to walk back to the palace as Legolas comes to my side. I look up at him curious. He must have switched my arrows with others. I know I was the one who killed at least two of the spiders. I look down as he takes my hand. I am seriously getting mixed signals from him. I grip his hand back as we enter the palace together to find my uncle upon his horse about to leave.

"I shall return in time for the wedding my dear until then I am needed at Rivendell." he says as he nods to me and takes off.

I just got abandoned. I want to break down and cry but I can't in front of the Prince and King. I knew the King wouldn't mention anything else about the spiders unless he could prove that I did it. He walks back to his throne and sits down. Not saying a word at first but the silence would not last.

"If you are to be with my son you need to-" the king starts.

"Father please." Legolas started.

"Listen to me! She is but a elleth. You will have to watch after her and the young ones she provides you with." the King argued with his son.

Again with the mention of children. Is that all the royals thought about? Well I guess they do have to think about who will take over the throne one day. I can tell Legolas and his father will never meet eye to eye on some subjects but I am to be the wife of Legolas so it was my duty to help him in whatever way I could.

When I saw Legolas tense up I put my hand on his arm and he started to calm down.

"You are right my King, I will follow what you ask of me anytime." I tell him as I bow to him still keeping my hand on Legolas.

"You are both dismissed. Legolas keep an eye on her." The King says as he looks away from us.

I walk with Legolas down the hall it was just now mid day and I was completely bored. I didn't like sitting around like a doll just for viewing.

"Do you think we could ever grow to love one another?" I ask Legolas breaking our silence.

"I think we are on the right path." he says as he takes my hand and we stop walking.

"Legolas you replaced my arrows did you not?" I ask him.

"I did, If I had not I can only imagine what my father would have done. I do not plan on loosing you so soon." he says looking into my hazel eyes.

He risked getting himself in trouble to protect me? Why would he do that? He barely knows me. Before my head has time to think of anymore questions I feel his lips upon mine. I close my eyes just for a moment and then open them to make sure I was not dreaming. No I wasn't dreaming he really is kissing me. I lean into him not really knowing what to do. This being my first kiss and all. Quietly our lips part and we just stare at one another.

"Perhaps love isn't as far away as we think?" he asks me.

"Perhaps not." I tell him as I feel myself start to blush.

"Come I will take you to your chambers, you need your rest." he says offering me his arms.

I look at him still a little wary of him but I do accept and we start the walk to my room. Almost to my door when the other red haired elf comes forward. I didn't know her name yet but I did not have a good feeling about her.

"Prince Legolas, I have been looking all over for you." the woman says.

I look up at Legolas and I can tell he has feelings for her which makes me feel guilty. I release his arm and continue walking forward.

"Belowin?" I hear him call out to me.

How could I have been so dumb? I start running forward trying to keep my dress from tripping me as I go. I am marrying someone whose heart belongs to another. It was all just an act! Finally I stop to catch my breath. I look around and see I am in the forest. I didn't know what to do so I lean my back against a tree and slump down to the ground as the tears falls from my eyes.

I should know better, there is no such thing as happily ever after or true love. All nothing but myths. I keep crying as I bring my knees to my chest. I didn't know what else to do. To have such a wonderful feeling be swept away from you after just finding it. I try to calm myself down when I hear a twig snap. I look up from my knees and there he stands...again.

"What did I tell you about leaving the palace?" He says sternly to me.

I ignore him and just lay my head back on my knees. I don't want anything to do with the King or his son!

"Answer me Elleth!" he commands of me.

"Just leave me alone." I say in a whisper. "Why not let him marry the other one? She is twice what I am."

"You agreed to this arrangement, you can not expect to break it now." he snaps at me.

I raise my head and look at him.

"I never agree to anything! I was forced to come here!" I yell at him as I stand up. "I never wanted this! I do not want to marry a prince nor do I want to have anything to do with you!"

He watches me as I take off back to the palace. I can feel his ice cold blue eyes watching me. I finally reach the palace and get to my room when I see Legolas sitting on the ground beside my door.

"Where have you been? Did you not hear me call out for you?" he asks me as he stands up.

"Leave me alone Legolas. Go play your games with another Elleth." I tell him as I go to open my door but he stops me.

"Belowin listen to me. Nothing could have ever happened between her and I. I have agreed to marry you." he says trying to be sincere.

"Legolas, move out of my way. I want to lay down just so I can forget this horrible day for I expect to be punished by your father tomorrow." I say as I push the door open and walk to my bed and lay down.

"Why would my father punish you?" he asks me.

"Just wait until later, I am sure he will explain everything." I tell him as I bury my face into the pillow.

"LEGOLAS!" We hear the king roar.

"I think he is after me, not you." Legolas says as he walks away from the door.

I do not know what happened after that. All I know was that I was finally able to close my eyes and drift of into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I sit in front of the vanity in my room as my maid whose name I still don't know insists on brushing my hair. I can only imagine what is in store for me today. Now I have no one to help defend me. I am literally on my own. With that thought ending there is a knock on the door and another elf walks in.

"My lady Belowin the King wishes to see you now." the elf says as he turns to the door to wait for me.

My maid stops brushing my hair as I stand and follow the elf, we reach the throne room and I see the king sitting upon his throne. Once I get a better look I can see he has some kind of drink in his hand. I shake my head of any thoughts.

"I wish to speak to the lady alone. You may go and find the prince. He must be out in the training fields." The king says.

The elf bows then turns and walks out of the room. I watch as the king descends from his throne putting the cup in his hand to the side. I try to stay calm to the best of my abilities.

"You believe that my son would be better matched with Tauriel? The red head you saw at dinner the other night." the king says as he walks my way.

"It seems he has a connection with her that is strong, one I do not believe I could copy." I tell him as I keep looking straight forward.

"I would never let my son marry someone like her, he is the son of a king. You come from a long line of very valuable elves that is why your uncle decided it would be best for you to join with my son." he says as once again her circles me.

"I am not royalty though." I tell him very simply.

"You are close enough to royalty. Once you marry my son then you will be royalty. Do you believe that my son would lie to you and show you false affection?" he asks me.

"I do not know, I barely know your son. The prince seems very kind and loyal but when she came to the hall and called out to him I could see there was something between them that he and I did not have." I say as he stops in front of me.

"Your uncle agreed to the deal you will marry Legolas and I personally will make sure Tauriel is given another task to occupy her mind." the King says.

The door opens behind me and I hear footsteps coming walking forward.

"Legolas take your future wife somewhere that she will not be tempted to run away from." The king says as Legolas comes to my side.

"This way Belowin." Legolas says offering me his arms.

I look down at his arm still very angry and refuse to take it. I turn on my heels and walk out of the room alone.

"Legolas, you are quickly making an enemy of your bride. Whatever there is between you and Tauriel end it now before you doom our kingdom." The king tells his son.

"I have done nothing wrong father. I do not show Tauriel any special favor." Legolas says trying to defend himself.

"If that were true then your bride would not feel threatened my son. Did you not see the way she looked at you? If this continues even after she marries you she may grow to hate you." he tells him.

"I will speak with her at once." Legolas says as he turns and walks out of the room.

I stand outside waiting for Legolas knowing if I did not listen to the King there would be a harsh punishment. Legolas walks out and looks at me I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Do not even try to show me the anger in your eyes. For if you knew the anger in my soul you would run!" I tell him as I start to run away.

"I have done nothing wrong!" He yells at me I stop and turn around to look at him.

"No in action no, but when you look into someone's eyes you can see their true intent and do not deny that you have feelings for her." I say as my voice rises when I walk up to him.

"You barely know me! How can you know something just by looking into my eyes." he asks taking ahold of my hand.

"If is one of my gifts. I don't want to do this! I do not wish to argue with you about another elleth! Do what you wish Prince for your title allows you anything and everything." I say as I try to pull from his grip.

"I want you, do you not see that? What must I do to prove to you that I now only have eyes for you Belowin?" he says pulling my body to his. "The past is the past, listen to me when I say you are my future."

"Alright Legolas, I believe what you say." I tell him as I look into his eyes again.

Love, strength, kindness and loyalty are what I see in his eyes now. I just smile at him. As if I could just walk away from him? He already has one of my firsts. My heart still tells me if anything happens as it did before that it would not hesitate to make me run as far as my legs would take me.

"I was certain your father was going to punish me for the way I spoke to him last night. He found me out in the woods crying like a helpless child." I say.

"He is different from other elves Belowin. Once you get to know him you will see he is different away from others." Legolas says as he leans in and very slowly kisses me.

A part of my body feels warm a new sensation to me but a very happy one. I try to see the brighter side of things like my uncle said I have a long time to fall in love with him. Though I can already tell it will not take long at all. Legolas lets go of my hand and brings his arm around my waist pulling me so close that our bodies connect. This kiss was very different from the first. As we pulled away from the kiss we just looked at one another as we had after our first kiss.

"Belowin, I will never leave you or hurt you if that is what you fear." he tells me still holding our connection.

"I pray that you wont. I don't know if I could survive it." I tell him very honestly.

"Come you must be hungry. Your maid said you did not eat breakfast." Legolas says as his arms stays around my waist but he goes to my side and we start walking.

After breakfast Legolas went back to the training grounds and I watched him from a distance. I could tell her was a very gifted warrior though that should not surprise me he was a prince after all. I did not see the one the King called Tauriel out with the others. As I was watching the others practice I heard someone behind me. I quickly turn around to see Tauriel standing before me with two swords in her hands.

What is she thinking? She wants to fight me?

"Let's see if you can defend yourself future Princess?" she tells me as she throws me a sword.

I quickly catch it and look down at it.

"What makes you think I would want to fight you?" I ask her.

"You think the Prince has something for me. Go ahead take out all your anger on me that you can." she says as she circle me.

I throw the sword to the ground.

"Go play your tricks somewhere else. I think the King was actually looking for you earlier?" I tell her as I turn back to the others.

"Are you a coward Belowin?" she has the nerve to ask me.

"No I am not, the best thing you can do now is walk away before we both grow to be in the dislike of the Prince and King." I say not turning my head away now noticing Legolas walking my way.

Oh this is all I need. As Legolas reaches me he puts his arm around me in a very claiming way. He looks down at me in with a smile on his face.

"Is there something the matter?" Legolas asks.

"She refuses to fight me. Just making sure the new Princess can defend herself." Tauriel says.

"If it were not for her two of the spiders would not have been killed so quickly." Legolas says defending me. "My father wished to see you Tauriel I suggest you go see him before he seeks you out."

With that the elleth turned around and began to walk away.

"It was wise of you deciding not to fight her. All it would have done was cause trouble." Legolas says as he puts his hands on my face.

"If I would have fought her then I know it would have caused trouble for I would have killed her." I tell him.

"Are you jealous Belowin?" he asks me with a smile.

"Do not be ridiculous Legolas. I merely didn't want you to loose an elf from the army." I tell him a very convincing lie.

I don't know if I am jealous but I mean I just met him and my feelings for him seem to grow by the day. I wonder if I will always be like this?

"Belowin, I already told you it is only you and I. Do you not trust me?" he asks me.

"It is not you that I do not trust. It is others I have problems with. Would you not feel the same way if the roles were reversed?" I ask him.

"I can see your point, I too would be jealous as well. I assure you though you have nothing to fear." Legolas says taking my hand.

I don't know what to believe to be honest. I know my heart is growing quite fond of Legolas and before too long I know I will fall in love with him. I do wonder if his statements are true or if this is all just another trick. Only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just to start off I want to say I apologize about my spelling errors if you go back the chapters you will see I have changed all that you have requested. I am going to keep up with that from now on. I do have someone now who knows a lot about LOTR and is a very big fan so if anything is wrong they will tell me. I hope you guys continue to read the story and thank you for helping me see my mistake.**_

A part of me really wanted to knock that elleth on her rear end! She had some nerve, next time I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from fighting her. Even though if I injured her I would hear it from both Legolas and his father. I continue to walk the halls when I find a small area by a window and decide to sit down and read my book. There wasn't much for me to do here in truth. I wish I could practice something besides reading but here I sit.

As I lean my head back against the wall I can sense someone watching me. I immediately sit up and look around to see blue eyes out of the corner of the hall. As the figure walks up to me I can see it is the King. Why is he always watching me?

"Something bothering you Belowin?" he asks me with a concerned tone.

What? Why is he all the sudden being so nice to me? A few minutes ago I felt like he was going to have me killed.

"Nothing of consequence my King." I tell him as I put my book down.

"Since we are to be family soon you may call me Thranduil." he says as he walks a few steps closer to me. "I assume you miss your friends from back home? Family as well?"

"Not many friends back home, my uncle always had me doing something to occupy my time. As for my family I don't remember much about my father and my mother has since passed." I say as I stand up.

"No family left but your uncle. You fell as though you do not have a companion to talk to here?" he asks me as he walks to my side.

"I assume that I could consult Legolas but I do not know. A part of me feels as if I should not burden him with my problems." I tell him as I look up at him.

"Then you may burden me, it is rare I leave the palace as much as Legolas does. Perhaps it will do you well to have a confidant?" He says as he looks at me.

"Forgive me but are you asking to be my friend?" I say then stop and turn back the other way. "Forgive me I spoke too forward."

"Friends, I do not have many of those let alone a eleth friend. You wouldn't deny your king your friendship would you?" Thranduil asks me.

I look up at him confused. Is he trying to trick me or something. This has to be a trick I have never seen him be this kind though Legolas did say his father was different away from others.

"I would not deny you that, My king. Do you have any matters you wish to discuss with me?" I ask him as I keep my eyes focused on him.

"I heard Legolas say that Tauriel challenged you but you declined?" he says as he looks at me curious.

"If I would have fought her it would have only caused trouble. You may have even lost an elf from your army." I respond to him.

"You have a fighting spirit Belowin, willing to take on whatever challenged is presented to you." he says as we start to walk the hall together.

"I do believe that has what brought me here as well My King." I reply.

"Thranduil, that is the name I was given. King is my title as soon yours will be Princess." he says as he focuses forward.

"Forgive me but I have never pictured myself as a princess. I do not know if I will live up to everyone's expectations." I tell him with full honesty.

"You will learn just as others have before you Belowin. Your uncle will return in two weeks time for your wedding. I hope you will grow accustomed to Legolas and I by then." he says as he turns down another hall but I do not follow him.

Why of all people would the King want to be my friend? This didn't make any sense. I keep walking forward when I see someone hiding behind a pillar. I walk up to confront them and find Tauriel.

"What do you want?" I ask her as she jumps about ten feet in the air.

"Spending a little time with the King now?" she questions me.

"Am I not allowed to speak with him? " I ask her.

"He asked you to call him by his first name. That does not happen often. Here you think you can come in and do whatever you please?" she says as she tries to corner me.

"I have done no such thing! You dare accuse me of such a thing?!" I yell at her.

"You do not deserve Legolas or the King's attention." she tells me as she goes to poke me.

"Enough Tauriel!" we hear a loud ellon voice behind us.

I look behind her and am surprised to see the King and Legolas behind her. She slowly turns around to see them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Legolas asks her.

"I was merely talking to the future princess." she says with a sly smile.

Yeah talking sure. That was not talking that was accusing me of something I had not done!

"From your words it quite sounded like an accusation? Is there something you wish to accuse Belowin of?" The King asks very coldly.

"No of course not my King. I will return to my post." she says as she turns and leaves us.

"Legolas I told you to end whatever was between you and Tauriel. Did you not listen to me?" The King questions his son.

I turn to walk away when I feel an arm stop me. I look back and see Legolas has his hand on my shoulder.

"I did father, she knows that there is nothing between us and that I have chosen Belowin." Legolas says pulling me to his side.

"Very well, Belowin if there are any more instances like this one inform Legolas or myself and the situation will be handled properly." Thranduil says as he walks away from us.

"I grow tired of whatever games she is trying to play with me." I tell Legolas.

"Do not worry, I believe my father will have words with her." Legolas says trying to comfort me.

"Have you not talked to her for it seems you have not. She acts as if I were to steal you away from her. She will not believe anyone but you." I tell him being completely serious.

"I have spoken to her, she ignores me and my decision she has said she will not accept it." Legolas tells me.

"Fine, if she wants to be that way then she can. I can not force her to accept it." I say as I turn to walk away.

"Belowin, she will not make me change my decision." he tells me reaching for my hand.

I let him take his hand in mine. Our connection seems to grow and our feelings become stronger the more we are around one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Though I couldn't make her understand it seems eventually I would have to fight her. If I have to fight her to make her understand that I am not leaving then I will. Any punishment would be worth it.

I see Legolas and his father just ahead of me in the throne room speaking about something. I decide to keep my distance when Thranduil notices me.

"Belowin, come you can hear what we speak of." Thranduil says.

I walk forward joining him and Legolas. I notice they have some kind of map before them. I begin to wonder what they are talking about as I start to listen.

"These spiders are going to come with more numbers until we figure out what to do father." Legolas says.

"We are to guard our land only, I care not for the others." Thranduil tells him looking down at the map.

"At least three of them are coming this way father. We should be able to destroy them before they even try to enter the city." he says pointing to a spot in the forest.

"Take a group out and kill them then, after that return here Legolas." Thranduil says as he starts to walk away.

I look over and see Tauriel enter the room with a few other men by her side. Of course Legolas is going to take her out there.

"We are ready to go my King." Tauriel says to Thranduil.

I can feel my blood start to boil, I knew it I should have just taken her down when I had the chance. Apparently Legolas notices this and takes my hand.

"Legolas, a word now" Thranduil calls out to him.

As Legolas walks away Tauriel comes my way with her men. I look at her and I know that the anger in my body is barely controlled.

"What's the matter Princess? Do you not want Legolas to protect his kingdom?" she ask me sarcastically.

"You have no idea what thoughts run through my head, for if you did you would not be standing before me." I tell her as I glare at her.

"You don't scare me princess. I could fight you any day you name it I will be there." she says taunting me.

"Belowin, you will be going as well. After all you must learn how to kill these creatures if somehow they do try to reach the city." Legolas says as he looks our way.

Tauriel looks at me surprised and I just smile at her.

"I hope you can run faster then my arrow can fly." I tell her as she turns and walks away with her men.

I look back to Thranduil and Legolas. I can see a odd smile on Thranduil's face. Was this his idea? Some way to prove myself? Legolas comes to my side and I give him an odd look.

"Why the sudden change of not allowing me out of the palace?" I ask him.

"I believe this way your skills as a warrior will be seen as well. Father suggested this to make sure you knew how to deal with the spiders as well." Legolas says as we walk out.

I figured it was his idea. After Legolas takes me to my chambers I quickly change into my traveling outfit. Putting my sword at my side and my bow behind me. I walk out to find Legolas already ready sitting there outside my door waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yes, we are only taking five others with us." Legolas says taking my hand as we walk out.

Deep in the forest we can hear creatures all around us. Everywhere we turn different noises come from all around. I grab my bow with an arrow and hold it close to me. All the sudden one of the giant creatures jump us from behind. I turn around to see it about to kill an elf. I release my arrows just to hit it to distract it my way.

It follows where my arrow came from and begins to chase after me. I see a tree before me and decide to run up it and flip back onto the creatures back where I take another arrow and hit it at its kill point. After that the creature falls to the ground dead and I jump down off its back.

"Seems like you are showing off a bit don't you think?" Tauriel asks me.

"I killed it and you didn't get over it I also saved that ellon's life!" I tell her as I walk past her.

"Princess!" she calls out.

I turn around and see a blade coming my way I move a few inches to the left and the blade lands in the tree behind me. That's it! I have held out as long as I can. She just laughs as she takes her blade out and I take mine out.

A ellon who saw us fighting went scurrying to Legolas as fast as he could. Legolas looked to the ellon confused.

"My prince, Tauriel has taken up arms against the future princess and this time she is not refusing." the solider tells him.

Legolas runs over to see what the ellon said was true, Tauriel and I were fighting. He didn't know what to do then one of them fell to the ground very much to his surprise Tauriel was the one who fell as I held my her blade to Tauriel's throat.

"I have defeated you now may we please get back to the real problem here?" I yells as Tauriel then turns to me shocked. "Don't think I wouldn't have killed you but I don't want these spiders to live any longer then they have."

After defeating the last two spiders we were back at the palace and Tauriel had not said a word to me. Well that was one plus side. Legolas did not seem angry or anything like that he just seemed concerned. As we walked into the throne room Thranduil was off his throne looking out one of the openings.

"Do you find it wise to attack one of your fellow warriors Tauriel?" Thranduil asks.

He knows already? We just got back. I look to my left and see Legolas looking my way.

"No my king, she defeated the spider alone and I just decided to attack her." Tauriel confesses.

"You decided to attack the future princess of this Kingdom? Right after she had just defeated a spider?" he asks coldly. "Hear me now elleth, you are no longer allowed in the presence of my son or Belowin. If I hear word that you are then you will be dismissed from this kingdom."

He's serious isn't he? I guess just like me he grew tired of her games as well.

"She doesn't deserve the prince! She is no one of true worth. She is not even from this Kingdom!" Tauriel says stepping out of our line.

"You dare tell me who is deserving of my son?! You have no right! Even if Belowin were not here I would never allow you and Legolas to be!" He yells before Tauriel turns and walks out of the room.

Legolas and I stay silent.

"I expect you two not to go near her as well. Especially you Legolas the slightest bit of attention you show her and she takes it for more then its worth." Thranduil says returning to his throne.

"Yes, father." Legolas says as he turns to me taking my hand and escorting me out of the throne room to the hall.

"I believe you told me you would not fight her?" Legolas questions me.

"She threw a blade at me! What was I suppose to do Legolas keep ignoring her? If you wish to stand by her side please tell me so I may return home at once!" I tell him as I pull my hand away.

"Of course not! I would defend you before all others." he tells me trying to come to my side.

"Then what are you doing right now?!" I ask him.

"I was asking a question Belowin that is all. I offer no defense on her part." he tells me as he manages to take my hand again.

"Legolas our wedding is in less than two weeks, I will not enter a marriage where I am not loved in the others eyes. So make your true decision quickly." I say as I turn and walk away from him.

Two days came and went still no word from Legolas. I was preparing myself for the worst for it was true a part of me was growing to love him. I walk into the throne room where Thranduil sits on his throne.

"Is there something you need Belowin?" he asks barely looking my way.

"No, just walking to keep my mind at ease." I tell him as I turn to walk out.

"He will chose you Belowin, you have given him something no one else could." I hear Thranduil say as I walk out of the room.

I start to walk to my room when I see someone ahead of me. I look and see Legolas about to knock on my door.

"Legolas?" I ask him.

He turns to me rather surprised.

"Belowin I came to speak with you about the question you asked me two days ago." he says as I walk to him.

"Do I need to start packing my bag?" I ask him.

"No, I chose you as I have before. You are different from any other elleth I have ever met. You fight for those you love and what you believe in. I want to marry you. If you will still have me?" he says handing me a small red flower.

"Legolas, I am sorry I am a jealous person I admit that now but I can not stand to have my heart broken. If you swear to me that you have eyes for me and me only then yes I will still marry you." I tell him taking the flower with a smile.

"I swear it Belowin." Legolas says as he takes me in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night when I heard screams in the distance. I sat up in my bed immediately and looks around. No one was there but I trusted my instincts. I quickly got up and got dressed. Finally I grabbed my bow and started out into the forest. It took some time to get there but then I saw it Orc's things I had only fought once before and the first question that came to my mind was why are they here?

I look around and see the elves fighting most of them being knocked to the ground as I see Legolas fighting as well. I try to sneak up to the front when an elf comes flying by me and into a tree. I turn around and recognize the elf as Tauriel. The Orc starts coming out way about to finish her off. As the Orc goes to grab her I come forward and stand before her with my sword drawn.

"Back off!" I yell at the creature.

"Puny elf, you think you can stop me?" I think is what it tried to say.

He comes forward and I start slashing at him with the sword making him back away but not very far. I haven't fought like this in a very long time and know I won't be able to for much longer. While fighting I look around to see if there is something out here I can use. I look behind me to the left and there is a cliff. I start to make my way over there making the orc think I am being defeated by him when on his last swing I roll out of the way and send him over the cliff.

"You saved me?" I hear Tauriel ask me.

I slowly stand up and dust myself up. Of course I had to save her though she may drive me crazy she is still a good warrior and no matter what she will always be a friend to Legolas.

"Yes, I did. Breaking an order the King gave me as well. I won't see you die out here, not like this." I tell her as I walk her way.

"I owe my life to you now, that orc would have killed me." she says looking me over.

"I think this is a discussion saved for another time, the other elves are still out there fighting." I tell her as I look back to the noise in the distance.

"Yes your majesty" she says with sincerity.

We go back to find the other elves chasing off the remainder of the orcs. That was quite a sight to see, I wonder why they left so quickly? Tauriel comes to my side and we both look out to find Legolas and the others coming up to us.

"No fighting you two. We have had enough of that tonight." Legolas says with his head down.

"She saved me Legolas." Tauriel tells him.

Legolas looks up surprised at her then looks at me confused.

"Belowin saved you Tauriel?" Legolas asks.

"Wow, you make it sound impossible." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"Not impossible, just surprising." he says as he comes to my side.

"It surprised me as well. Though we had better get back and report to your father." Tauriel says as she turns and starts walking away.

"I thought you hated her?" Legolas asks me.

"I hate no one, I may have not liked her but I was not going to sit by and let her die when I could help her." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"You are surprising Belowin." Legolas says as he takes my hand and we start back to the palace.

The next day I am up and ready to do anything something to distract me when I walk pass the throne room and hear Legolas and his father talking. I lean in just to listen for a moment.

"I speak the truth father, Belowin saved Tauriel from death last night. She admitted it herself well they both did." Legolas says.

"Well my son, perhaps since this action happened things will be better between them." Thranduil says. "Thought this is surprising perhaps we did not see Belowin in this light before."

"Father, I believe perhaps Belowin and Tauriel could somehow become friends?" Legolas asks.

"I would not go too far there Legolas, Tauriel tried to make Belowin jealous. Just wait and let time pass we shall see then." Thranduil tells him.

"Can they see one another then?" he asks.

"If they wish to see one another they may but no more fighting. I mean it Legolas." Thranduil says.

I step away from the door. I walk out to the training grounds now with a purpose to find Tauriel. Just as I reach there she comes before me.

"Belowin, please accept my thanks for saving my life last night." she tells me.

"No thanks are needed. I am here to speak freely as I hope you will to me." I tell her.

"Of course, please tell me what you wish to speak about." Tauriel asks me.

"Legolas wants us to be friends, now I know we have done very mean things to one another but I hope we can see past that and for the sake of Legolas at least pretend to be friends." I tell her as we start to walk.

"I understand, Legolas is a dear friend. I know Legolas once thought of me as something more though I do not know if I did. I just did not want a stranger coming in and taking my friend." Tauriel explains to me. "I knew nothing of you then when you saved me my image of you completely changed. Perhaps I judged you too quickly."

"And I you, Now as I said we can try to be friends especially in front of Legolas." I tell her as we stop right before the palace.

"He may become quite confused to see that we have changed so much so quickly around one another." she tells me.

"Then that shall be a sight to see." I tell her with a laugh.

"Forgive me princess, once I was you enemy now I wish to be nothing more then a friend." Tauriel says as she smiles and walks away.

Was that really that easy or is this an act too even if it was an act at least it would please Legolas. Not sure how the King would feel about it thought. I walk back into the halls when the doors of the Throne room open and Thranduil walks out.

"Belowin, I heard of your bravery last night from my son. Saving an enemy?" he asks me with a eye brow raised.

"Perhaps or I was saving a new friend." I tell him as I look up at him.

"You did this for Legolas did you not?" he asks me.

"It is bad to start a marriage with something as the grooms friend becoming the brides enemy." I tell him with a smile.

"Wise Belowin. It seems you know more then you let on." he tells me as we walk past one another.

I walk back close to my chambers when I look out on of the opening and see a garden that I hadn't seen before. There sitting alone was Legolas just looking forward. I walk forward and put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me startled.

"Forgive me Legolas, I did not mean to scare you." I tell him.

"No, please here sit with me. I wish to speak with you." he says offering me the seat next to him and I sit down.

"Let me guess you are going to ask me why I saved her right?" I ask him.

"Yes, how did you know that?" he says shocked.

"Legolas though she and I may not get along at all sometimes she was your friend first and since you chose me as your wife I will do what I must to keep you happy." I tell him as I put my hand on his.

"You would become friends with her to make me happy?" he asks me.

"Perhaps one day we might." I tell him as he grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you Belowin, you truly showed me a different side of you. A caring and loving side." he says not pulling away from me.

"Well I do have that side, I just don't show it as much as I should. Legolas I do need to breathe though." I tell him as he laughs and pulls away from me.

"I am glad you will be my wife and one day mother of my children." he says with a big smile.

"Perhaps the Valar meant for us to be after all." I tell him with a smile.

"I can not wait for our wedding. it truly will be a very happy day." he says taking my hand and standing up and I follow his motions. "Thank you for coming here Belowin."

Just as I smile I feel him lean in and kiss me. He has started kissing me more often then he used to not that I had any objections to it. He pulls me closer to him as he wrapped his one arm around my waist and put his hand on my cheek. I had never felt this before this wonderful warm energy. Every time we were alone and he kissed me like that the feeling would return and I wouldn't want it to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Things were going so fast, it seemed every time I blinked my eyes there was a new ellon or elleth in front of me. I could feel so much pressure upon me to a point where I almost could not breathe. I had to get away even if it was just for a little while. I snuck out though I know I shouldn't have, got a horse out of the stable and just took off as fast as the horse could carry me. All my emotions were blurred together. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. Did I love Legolas? Yes a part of me did but am I willing to sacrifice myself and my freedom? The horse picks up speed going faster and faster I barely notice the group of elves as we pass them.

I feel like all me emotions are going to come bursting out of me. I can't control it any longer when I feel something hit me against my chest and I am hit backwards off my horse and fall onto the ground. I try to move as I open my eyes and look around. There is no one there. If there was no one there though then how did I get thrown off my horse. I can barely breathe as I pull myself under a tree to try and stable my breathing. Finally I fall onto the trees bark just to rest. What am I going to do?

Legolas POV

I walk all over the palace trying to find Belowin. She was no where to be seen. I even question Tauriel but she even says she has not seen her for some time. I try to think of where else she could have gone. I go to the garden and find my father standing there looking up at the sky.

"Looking for someone my son?" Thranduil asks.

"I can not find Belowin, I haven't seen her for some time and I grow worried for her." I tell him as he turns around to look at me.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he asks me.

"This morning at breakfast, she barely ate though I thought she was unwell and went to rest but when I checked her chambers she was not there." I tell him as I keep looking around for her from my spot.

"Gather some men and go look for her. If someone took her then we have no idea what they may have done to her." father tells me.

Belowin's POV

I slowly open my eyes and see someone before me. They are leaning over me and they look concerned. I feel them lift me up into their arms when my hearing decides to focus.

"Miss can you hear me?" the ellon asks me.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" I ask as I bring my hand to my head.

"I am Haldir, I was riding to see Prince Legolas and I found you lying against the tree. May I ask who you are?" he asks me as he tries to help me up.

"I am Belowin of Rivendell. I was riding and something pushed me off my horse and I don't remember much after that." I tell him as I look him in the eyes.

"Belowin, I have heard of you. You are Lord Elrond's niece aren't you?" he asks me.

For a ellon who just happened to find me in the woods he asks a lot of questions.

"Yes, I don't believe I have ever met you though." I tell him.

"Come, let us make take you away from here. Legolas will know what to do with you." he tells me as I allow him to put me on his horse since mine has ran away.

"Don't worry my lady I will make sure no harm comes to you." he says as he gets on the horse behind me.

This ellon seems off to me. Someone who is very sure of themselves. The horse starts to off. After a while I feel my eyes start to grow heavy and I quickly fall asleep against his chest. The next thing I know we are back at the stables.

"Legolas!" I hear the ellon call out to the prince.

"Haldir! Who do you have in your arms?" I hear Legolas ask.

"I found her out in the forest against a tree, she is barely speaking though." he says as he hands me to Legolas.

"Belowin? Where have you been we were just about to go out and search for you." Legolas asks me.

"You know her?" Haldir asks him.

"She is the my future wife." Legolas says. "You say she was in the forest?"

"Yes, I found her against a tree, I told her I would take her to you. She didn't protest she just kept silent." he tells him.

After being checked out by the healers I am released and allowed to do what I wish. I walk silently to the garden. Everyone kept asking me why I wouldn't speak. The answers was simple I didn't have anything to say, I will still trying to figure out what hit me off the horse. I look up to the sky. I didn't know what was going on with me? I would be married in less than two days and now every emotion in my body seemed to be against me. Why though? I know I love Legolas but it seems my head and heart are in battle with one another.

I hear a twig snap behind me and I quickly turn around to find the man from earlier staring at me.

"Sorry miss, The king and prince requested that I keep an eye on you to make sure you are well." Haldir tells me. "Is there something you wish to speak of miss?"

I know he is trying to be kind but I barely know him. Though he did save me in the forest. Come to think of it he was the only person besides my uncle that has ever saved me. I am usually very aware of myself and my surroundings. I watch as he takes two steps closer to me. He seems wary of me as well. Not that I blame him, who would want to run away from Legolas?

"I suppose I owe you thanks for saving me?" I ask him.

"So she speaks? I saw you and thought you might be in danger but I am sure you could manage yourself." he says as he finally reaches my side. "Did you run?"

"Why would I run?" I ask him in return.

"I do not know, that is why I asked you." he tells me as he looks me up and down. "Surely Legolas has done nothing to want to make you run. I know he would not do such a thing."

"If you know him all so well you marry him and bare his children." I tell him as he looks at me.

"Did something happen to you out in the woods?" he asks me.

"Would you be happy with an arranged marriage? Marrying someone you barely know? Having someone tell you not to worry that eventually you will fall in love with them." I ask him as I walk forward and he walks backwards. "Until you have been through what I have then do not think you know my situation or my feelings."

"Do you love another?" he asks me.

"No, of course not. I was kept away from other ellon such as yourself. My uncle was saving me I am guessing just for this." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"Legolas does love you, I can tell by the way he looks at you." he calls out to me as I keep walking away. "Anyone could fall in love with you."

I finally stop in the hall when I see another noble woman talking down to the elleth maid who helps me in my room. She has no right to do anything to her! I make my way up there and stop behind the woman.

"You have no idea how much this dress cost to make" the woman says.

"Whatever the cost was shall be repaid, no one if perfect not even yourself." I say.

The woman turns around and looks at me in shock she is also a young elleth probably close to my age.

"Ah so you are the bride? I was next on the list if you declined." she says with a laugh.

"List? what are you talking about what list?" I ask her.

"The elven king made a list of all the elleths he would allow his son to marry. Though there were only three. You, myself and another girl but still I saw the list myself." she tells me. "Go ahead ask you uncle, the king whoever I am sure eventually one of them will admit to it."

"Get out of my sight before I do something irrational." I say as she starts to walk away. "Oh and the wine she spilled on your dress. I would say improved it."

"Miss, I am so sorry. I didn't even see her she just appeared." the maid tries to explain to me.

"Do not worry, I am not mad at you and trust me you did help her dress. Go on and do whatever you were doing." I tell her as I see my Uncle walking my way.

"Ah Belowin, I manage to arrive two days early to help you with whatever you may need." he tells me as he takes my hands in his.

"You could tell me the truth." I tell him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks me.

"Is there a list? A list that the king made? A list with only three names on it of women he would allow marry his son?" I ask him.

"Belowin, The prince can only marry someone with a-" he starts.

"I am not princess, I am not anywhere close to that." I tell him as I pull my hands away.

"You are, trust me you are." he says to me.

"It is true or not? Was there a list?" I ask him about to walk away.

"There was, and yes your name was upon it." he tells me.

"Was my name the first on this list?"

"No, your name was second followed by another."

I turn around as I feel, I don't even know how to describe how I feel.

"Why was the first elleth allowed to decline becoming the future princess?" I ask.

"She is already to be married to another. You were not so that is why I brought you here." he tells me. "Do you not love Legolas?"

"Uncle of course a part of me does, I have already agreed to marry him have I not?" I ask him as I look back at him. "Why would you not let me meet him until now? Why not when we were younger and could have gotten to know one another more?"

"Belowin enough the past is the past and you and now going to be the future princess. Two days time. I hope you are have already picked your wedding dress." I hear him ask me.

I just turn and walk the other direction. No matter what I do it seems as if my life has already been planned for me. Study this, do that, marry him next thing I know they will want me to conceive on a certain day! I look up and see Legolas before me.

"Belowin there you are, the healers said you would be fine but I can tell something troubling you." he says as he stops me. "Please talk to me."

I look up at him, it's not his fault he probably knew nothing about the list or the fact that I wasn't the first choice to be his wife.

"It's just a lot of pressure Legolas with the wedding and my uncle I just-" I try to say.

"Belowin tell me the truth, I know you are hiding something." he tells me as he takes my hand.

"Did you know about the list?" I ask him.

"List? No I don't know of what you speak." he tells me.

"There was a list your father wrote with three names on it of elleths he would allow to marry his son. I wasn't first on the list but second and there was another name after mine." I tell him.

"Belowin, I do not care about lists or other elleths it is you I am marrying, it is you who I love. Do you not love me?" he ask me.

"Of course I love you but Legolas I feel like I have had everything already planned for me. My marriage my love. I do not regret agreeing to marry you and over what time we have had together we have grown close and I do love you. I just feel as if something bad is about to happen." I say as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Worry not, just be happy for now and let us deal with the bad when it comes if it does." he tells me as he pulls me close to him. "I must say I was actually jealous when I saw you in the arms of Haldir. I wanted to pull you away from him as soon as I saw you."

"You were jealous? Legolas I never thought you were a jealous ellon." I tell him with a smile.

"Not until I met you, now I fear sometimes I see others as threats." he says as he leans in and finally kisses me. "Please promise you will only belong to me?"

"I promise Legolas." I tell him as we kiss again. "Nothing will make me turn away from you."

 _ **Hope You Enjoy The Chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

I knew my emotions would be on end and that I was just probably having cold feet I guess. I went with Tauriel to the final fitting on my wedding dress and was shaking. As they put the dress on me and I look into the mirror at first I thought I saw a completely different person looking back at me. After time I saw myself. I didn't know what that meant perhaps it was just my imagination?

"Belowin, you look wonderful no one will be able to take their eyes off of you." Tauriel says as she circles me and looks at the gown. "You have true beauty."

"I hope you are close by during this ceremony." I tell her as I look at her.

"Why is that?" she asks me confused.

"In case I faint. I just all my emotions are all scrambled." I tell her as I look back to the mirror.

"Your just nervous, if you did faint I am sure Legolas would catch you. After all he will be there with you." she says with a laugh as she crosses her arms.

Nervous, yes I was incredibly nervous. After my fitting I decided to follow Tauriel out to the training ground. She told me I could let off some stress there and no one would judge me. Her and I both pick up bows and arrows and make our way to the targets.

"I'm sure Legolas is just as nervous as you are, this is all new to him too." she tells me as I take and arrow and string it then take aim.

"After all, you are probably nervous about the wedding night and producing an heir-" she starts as I am thrown off by that last part and let the arrow loose almost hitting another elf.

"Sorry!" I call out and shrug my shoulders.

"That is what you are afraid of, if not that poor elf wouldn't have just had the life scared out of him." Tauriel says with a laugh.

"I fail to see how this is funny. I just I don't know, I am afraid if I release another arrow I may kill an elf if you keeping talking like that." I tell her as I put the bow by my side.

"Not reason to fear, you will know what to do when the time comes." she tells me.

"Well I better head back and find my uncle, I can only imagine what he is up to." I tell her as I start to walk away.

"See you tonight at the feast!" she calls out to me as I keep walking back to the palace.

I walk inside and see the woman from before talking to Haldir, I don't know why but a part of me doesn't like the idea of her talking to him. Wait when did I become protective of a stranger? I know nothing about him or her for that matter. I just don't like seeing them together? What is wrong with me? Is it because of the whole he saved my life thing? Before my head has time to tell my body to stop I am standing right before them.

"Lady Belowin." Haldir says to me and nods to me.

"Is there something we could help you with?" the elleth asks me with a smart tone.

"I believe your family was looking for you, I suggest you go to them. Perhaps they have yet another suitor for you." I tell her using the same tone she used with me.

She just gives me a smirk then gives one last look to Haldir and walks off looking for her parents.

"Is there something you need Lady Belowin?" he asks me.

"First don't call me that. Belowin is the name I prefer. Please keep away from her no good will come from her." I tell him as I look at him.

"She was merely telling me about her family-" he starts.

"Trust me I know the tricks of young elleths, My cousin and I were very fast learners from the generation before us. I know every trick she just tried on you." I tell him as I circle him. "First she was batting her eyes at you making her focus on her eyes, of course you obliged and looked for a moment did it seems as if you couldn't look away?"

"For just a moment perhaps." he says as I stop in front of him.

"Then believe me when I say I sent her away for your protection. Nothing good will come from her." I tell him as I look into his eyes.

"I will stay away from her as you suggest Belowin. Thank you for your information." he tells me as he smiles at me.

"You saved my life, so I returned the favor and saved your sanity." I tell him with a laugh as I go to walk away.

"Belowin? Is there any other names you are called? Perhaps by only friends?" he asks.

I turn back to him and smile.

"You wish to be my friend?" I ask him curious.

"I do, after all I did save you in the woods and when I come to visit it would be nice to hear from someone other then Legolas." he says to me.

"My friends and close family use to call me "Bel" though I haven't been called that for some time now." I tell him as I do turn and start to walk away.

As I walk to the chambers I hear Legolas and his father talking.

"She is just nervous father, all this time away from people she knew and was use to. She didn't run away she just had to clear her head." Legolas says.

"She is to be a princess, she can not just take off whenever she feels like it. She will have responsibilities. Legolas you know that as well as I do please tell her she can't just leave the protection of the palace at least not for a while." Thranduil tells him.

I feel my heart grow heavy. I knew I shouldn't have ran off. Now the king is even loosing faith in me. I lean against the wall as I hear footsteps coming my way. I look over and see Legolas give me a smile.

"I heard what your father said, no running off and no leaving the protection of a palace for a while." I tell him with a sigh.

"He is making sure you are protected as am I. Tomorrow when we are wed things will be different for both of us." Legolas says as he leans against the wall as well. "At least we know we can depend on one another."

"Do you ever grow tired of being right all the time Legolas?" I ask him with a laugh.

"If I am not right then you are the first to correct me. Belowin is there something bothering you that you might wish to talk about before tomorrow?" he asks me.

"No Legolas, trust me I have all of that out of my system." I tell him as I lean against his side and look up into his eyes. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into marrying me."

"Your uncle did tell me I would never be bored. I am going to have to agree with him so far I have not been bored." he says with a laugh as he looks down at me. "Things are going to be different at first but I promise you I won't do anything that you are not comfortable with."

Oh I know exactly what he is talking about. The wedding night of course what else would he be talking about?

"Well Legolas we are have to do that sometime in order to get you an heir. May as well continue tradition of the wedding night." I tell him as he puts his arm around me.

Tauriel's POV

I was walking through the palace on my way to find Belowin when I see someone who appears to be Haldir hiding behind a column. I see him staring at someone. I follow his eyes and see he is looking at Belowin and Legolas. Oh no, what does this mean? I walk up to him and nearly scare him to death as he looks at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him.

"Just keeping an eye on her, that's all. I was told to do this." he tells me.

"Yes, she is with Legolas now though I doubt he will let any harm come to her." I tell him with a giggle.

"Never hurts to have two watching, double the protection." he says as he looks back to them.

"Haldir you barely know her yet you watch he as if she was the only elleth on middle earth?" I ask him.

He ignores me and keeps looking at them.

"Oh no, please tell me you don't!" I ask him as he breaks his line of vision and looks at me.

"Don't what?" he asks me with a serious tone.

"You have been watching her like that since you brought her here, how could I not have seen it sooner?" I say as I look back to Legolas and Belowin. "You love her."

"As you said Tauriel I just met her, how could I love someone I do not know? She is marrying Legolas as well." he says again with the serious tone.

"You are a terrible liar Haldir. Belowin is very kind and generous but she would never betray Legolas." I tell him as I watch his body stiffen.

"I would never ask her to betray Legolas, he is my friend as well. I can see the way they are with one another." he says as he turns to walk away.

"You'll find another elleth Haldir. Do not loose hope." I tell him.

"I will not find another one. I have no need for one." he says as he walks off.

I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and really test both Legolas and Belowin. I only hope that Haldir isn't going to do something too stupid.

Legolas POV

Walking through the palace hand and hand with Belowin was something we did often but each time felt better then the last. I watch as she looks out to nature and smile. She loves anything to do with nature. If she had her way she would sit in the garden for hours and refuse to come inside.

"Everything go well with your dress today?" I ask her.

"Yes, though when I looked in the mirror at first it didn't look like me. It looked like someone else." she tells me as she looks up at me.

"Perhaps your mother? Your uncle says you look just like her? That might of been her letting you know she was with you." I tell her as I hold her hands to my face and kiss them.

"That must have been it, I saw her smile at least that must mean that she approves of you." she tells me with a laugh.

"Who would not approve a prince?" I ask her with a smile.

"If my father were here no matter what title you had he might have said no, what I do remember about him was that he was very protective of me." she tells me as she leans in and hugs me. "I miss them so much."

"I know, I miss my mother as well. Come I will take you to your chambers and you must get ready for the feast." I tell her as we start walking again.

Belowin's POV

I was escorted back to my room by Legolas and gave him a light kiss before turning to my room to see my maid waiting for me with a dress in hand. Why do I feel like I have seen this before?

"Here we are Lady Belowin, a beautiful dress of white, a gift from your uncle he said your mother wore it the feast before her wedding to your father." the maid says showing me the long beautiful with dress.

I smile as she helps me put it on I look down on the sleeves and see they "V" out to my middle finger. I feel the maid tying the back of the dress and if does feel a bit constricting at first but then it seems to go away.

"All done my lady." she says as she steps back. "Oh my lady you look so beautiful. The prince will not be able to take his eyes off you."

"I hope not, after all tomorrow we will be married." I say as I look into the mirror.

"Come, sit and I will brush your hair this way you will look just like your mother." the maid says.

I sit down and she starts to brush my hair, after that she puts the proper braids in it and looks at me in the mirror and smiles.

"I saw your mother once, I must say you look just like her. A true vision of beauty." the maid says as she puts the brush down. "Be happy princess, your smile is just like hers."

I smile at the maid when I hear a knock at the door.

"Enter." I call out to whoever it is.

My uncle walks in the door and he looks at me with surprise as I stand and walk to him.

"If I did not know better, I would say your mother was standing before me. You remind me so much of her and I know that she would be proud of you Bel." I look up at him and smile. He only called me that when he was truly happy.

"I can feel her with me uncle and I know she is smiling." I tell him as I hug him.

"Of course she is Bel, of course she is." he says as he hugs me tight. "Now come, the feast awaits and I know Legolas will be happy to see you."

I take his arm as we walk into to the feast, inside already elves are dancing and drinking. I am not a fan of drinking never really thought it was much fun. I look up and see Legolas with his father as they turn my way. I see Legolas look at me in an awe of some sort. I can't help but smile at him as My uncle brings me to them.

"Belowin, you look stunning." Legolas manages to say with a smile on his face.

"If you don't mind Prince Legolas, May I have the first dance with my niece since tomorrow she will become your princess?" My Uncle asks.

Legolas smiles and nods his head yes. My uncle takes me to the dance floor and starts to dance with me.

"Your mother would be so proud Belowin I know you will make a wonderful princess and future Queen one day please promise me though you will stay true to yourself and to your family. Never allow someone to come between you and the ones you love." My uncle tells me and I look up at him.

"Of course Uncle, I Promise."

 _ **More from the feast in the next chapter! Hope you all are enjoying the story! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

I felt odd as I listened to my uncle. Why would he think that someone would become Legolas and I? After my dance with my uncle he happily handed me over to Legolas. I followed Legolas as we began to dance.

"Your dress I don't think I have ever seen you wear it before? Was it just made for you?" Legolas asks me.

"No, it was my mother's she wore it the night before she married my father. My uncle brought it here so I could do the same." I tell him as I smile at him.

"Belowin you are very beautiful, I can only imagine what you will look like tomorrow." he tells me as I feel his arm around my waist pull me close to him.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow Legolas?" I ask him.

He looks down and me and smiles.

"Isn't everyone nervous on their wedding day? Though I admit a part of me is quite excited as well." he tells me as I look into his eyes. "It is alright to be nervous Belowin, I had a feeling you were."

"Please don't think I meant to run away from you because I didn't I just need a little time to process everything. I would never run from you." I tell him as I lean my head against his chest.

"I know Belowin, you have no need to fear I am here and I won't leave you either." he tells me as he hugs me tight.

After our dance I watch as Legolas goes to his father and Tauriel comes to my side.

"Enjoying the evening Belowin?" Tauriel asks me with a smile.

"Yes, I believe my nerves are calming down as well." I say as I look to her. "Is something bothering you?"

"What? No, just had to break up a fight earlier. You know how frustrating that can be." she tells me as we both look back to the feast.

"The other elleth out there, the one in the blue dress Tauriel I don't trust her." I tell her as I watch Tauriel look for her.

"You mean the one trying to get Haldir to dance? It appears he is just too stubborn to even dance." she tells me with a laugh. "Why don't you trust her?"

"I just have a bad feeling about her, usually my feelings as always correct." I tell her as she looks to me.

"Belowin, if she tries anything then I will be by your side to assist you the best I can." she tells me as she turns to me.

"I remember when she told me about the list, she was very angry my name was before hers. Something tells me she would do anything to get to either Legolas, Haldir or even the King." I say as I watch the elleth.

"Well, she already seems to be trying with Haldir, perhaps I should go save him from her?" she asks me.

"What good would that do? She would still follow him around."

"Well, you could dance with him I suppose, just to keep her away and I could distract her and warn her if you want." Tauriel says with a smile.

I nod my head in agreement as Tauriel walks over to Haldir and whispers something in his ear. He nods and walks my way as Tauriel walks with the girl out of the room.

"You called for me Lady Belowin?" Haldir asks as he reaches my side.

"I must say she is quite determined to win you over Haldir." I tell him as I look away from the crowd and at him.

"I gave her no attention as you told me." he tells me.

"You don't have to, she is just as stubborn as I am though I hate to admit that. I wish to have nothing in common with her."

"Why do you dislike her so?" he asks me.

"I follow what I feel, and I do not have any good feelings about her at all. I fear she may try to do something to yourself, Legolas or perhaps even the King." I tell him as he looks at me shocked.

"Lady Belowin, I can take care of myself you know." he tells me looking back out.

"Not when it comes to her, Haldir I owe my life to you. If you hadn't have come along I do not know what would have become of me. I know you do not know me but please listen to me. I know what she is trying to do to you and this is the only way I know to stop it." I say as I watch Tauriel point her finger at the elleth almost as if she was yelling.

"What way is that Bel?" he asks me.

"Do not go near her and if she comes near you then you come find me. She thinks of me as a threat and she will leave you alone." I tell him as he stands beside me.

"You do care about others more than yourself do you not?" he asks me.

"My uncle tells me it is a trait I inherited from my mother, you make it sound as if I was putting myself in harms way?" I ask him.

"You say she will not give up? What is she tries something against you?" he asks me.

"I am not a damsel in distress Haldir, I can fend for myself as well. If not I have Tauriel and Legolas always near me. If she were to try something now, well you are right beside me are you saying you would not defend me?" I ask.

"I would defend you there is no question." he says plain and simple.

Legolas walks over and gives me and hug and smiles.

"Haldir are there no elleths that have caught your eye that you would want to dance with?" Legolas asks.

"Not tonight Legolas, I have many other thoughts on my mind." Haldir responds to him.

I look behind Legolas and see the King start to walk away from the elleth who Tauriel just yelled at.

"Excuse me, I am going to find Tauriel." I say as I walk past everyone and start to follow the King and the elleth.

I watch as she tries her trick again. This elleth is really starting to get on my nerves I don't trust her at all especially not alone with the king. I can't help but get this sickening feeling in my stomach as I watch her try to what appears to be seduce him. Just as she is about to get too close my body acts faster than my head again.

"My King, the prince is looking for you." I say interrupting them.

He looks back at me with his cold blue eyes. I do not feel sorry for interrupting what might have taken place. He can be mad at me all he wants.

"Belowin have you met-" the king starts.

"We've met, though someone cannot obviously take a hint." I say as I walk forward. "She was just trying to get Haldir to dance with her and was mad when he denied her and came to ask me to dance."

"Lady Belowin it appears you think me as some kind of-" she starts.

"If you acknowledge what you are then I have no need to say it." I tell her. "Why don't you go find another ellon to play your tricks on?"

The elleth tries to intimidate me but I hold my ground and stand next to the king who seems to be on my side. Knowing she would get no further with the king she turned on her heel and walked away. Finally I let in a deep breath of air.

"You spoke like a Queen tonight Belowin, you spoke with bravery." the king says as he looks at me.

"I did not want anything to happen to you my king. I have watched that elleth and I do not get good feelings from her." I tell him as I look back to where she left.

"I knew I was wise when I chose you, now you have just proved my point. You can pick a threat out just in matter of moments." Thranduil says as he takes my hand. "You will be a very wise Queen one day. Legolas will have a wonderful wife in you."

I finally look back to the King and realize he isn't mad at me which is kind of surprises me. He was known for his temper.

"Come Belowin, we must go back to the feast before Legolas sends out a search party for you." Thranduil says offering me his arm. I nod and take his arm as we walk back to the feast.

Legolas comes up to me and his father.

"Did something happen?" he asks rather quickly.

"She was just following me to check if I was well my son." Thranduil tells Legolas.

"You took off quite sudden Belowin, I feared you saw something horrible." Legolas says as he takes me in his arms.

"You could say that." I say but not loud enough for anyone to hear as I hug him. "I promise Legolas I am fine, I just was concerned for your father that is all."

As the feast was coming to a close the elves started to take their leave as Tauriel came to me.

"Well I talked to her but she is bound and determined on either Haldir or the King. I know the king would not have her that only leaves Haldir left." Tauriel tells me.

"He will comes to me if she approaches him. I told him to do so." I tell her.

"I doubt she will get to him Belowin, he seems to not think about other elleths." she tells me as we watch the last few guests leave.

"Tauriel, I don't know why but keep your guard up tonight, I fear she will try something tonight of perhaps during the wedding." I tell her as we turn to walk away.

"She wouldn't, the king would have her head for ruining his son's wedding." she tells me as we slowly approach The king and Legolas as well as my Uncle.

"She tried to seduce the King here tonight, as well as Haldir though somehow he resisted." I tell her as we come to a stop.

"So you stopped her from trying her tricks with the King?" she asks me.

"Yes, I would not have her hurt my new family. If she wants a title she can go somewhere else." I tell her as we start to walk again.

"I'll have someone watch her chambers tonight, just in case." Tauriel says. "Get some rest Belowin, something tells me you are going to need it."

I smile at her and nod as she walks off and I reach the king, my uncle and Legolas.

"My dear, come you need your rest tomorrow is an important day." my uncle says as he takes my hand.

I follow my uncle back to my chambers as we stop outside the door.

"Rest now Belowin for tomorrow you become a Princess." my uncle tells me as he kisses my forehead and turns and walks off.

I went into my chambers and fell asleep well I slept the best I could.

The next day I awoke to a loud knock at my door and at least ten maids bursting through.

"Time to get ready Princess." my maid tells me.

Ten really ten elleths to get me ready to the wedding. Doesn't that seem like a bit much? They picks me up out of the bed, undress me and put me in a bath where they continue to wash me against my will. Once finished they wrap me in a towel and sit me in front of the vanity. Two elleths start brushing my hair while another starts with my face. All of them smiling at me. I feel a smile grow on my face. This was it my wedding day and I wasn't passed out.

After the hair and my fair is done two other elleths come forward with my white dress. I stand up and they begin to put it on me. It was white with gems across the front. I didn't know what the gems were to be honest I was afraid to know. They finished rather quickly and I looked into the mirror with a smile. I was happy for once not scared well at least not yet.

"Alright, lets give her a moment. We'll see you there Princess." the maid says as the other elleths and she walks out leaving me alone in my chambers.

I did feel beautiful of course. Though I still felt an odd presence with me. I hear the door open just a little and look into the mirror to see the elleth from last night walk inside with something behind her back.

"Oh what a vision in white, too bad you won't be wearing it too long." she says as she reveals what is behind her back. A dagger.

She throws herself at me as I move to the left and she hits the vanity.

Tauriels POV

I walk down the hall with Haldir at my side since he wishes to check on Belowin as well. I don't know what to expect from him. Of course I know he wont confess or anything like that to Belowin but still he keeps me on edge.

As we reach Belowin's chambers we hear glass break. We run inside to see Belowin fighting the elleth from earlier. Belowin was right when she said the elleth could not be trusted. I quickly take Belowins place and start to fight the elleth as Haldir goes to Belowin and picks her up and runs with her out of the room.

Haldir's POV

I quickly grab Belowin and run with her. I had to get her away from that crazy elleth. I look down at her and she appears to be alright, no blood on her dress or anything like that. I finally stop and sit her down on a ledge and examine her.

"Belowin can you hear me my lady?" I ask her but she doesn't respond.

I put my hands on her shoulders and hold her gaze at me.

"Bel look at me!" I yell at her and he eyes blink and she comes back with tears in her eyes and she falls into my embrace. "It's alright Bel, I got you. Tauriel will take care of that elleth."

"She came in the door, I didn't think she would actually try and kill me!" I hear her tell me as she cries into my chest.

"None of us thought that as well or else Tauriel or myself would have guarded you. I am so sorry Bel." I tell her as I hold her close.

"What if she tries again? What if I'm not safe? What if she kills me?" she starts to ask in panic.

"No, she won't I swear to you Bel, I won't let her hurt you." I tell her as I pull away from her and look into her eyes. "She won't ever come near you again."

Belowin looks up at me with the tears in her eyes and tries to smile but can barely do so. I continue to hold her as Legolas and the King finally find us.

"What has happened?" Thranduil demands as he looks down at Belowin and myself.

"The elleth tried to kill her in her chamber, I grabbed Belowin and ran with her as Tauriel took on the elleth." I tell the king as Legolas comes to Belowin.

"Haldir, Legolas go assist Tauriel, leave Belowin here with me." Thranduil says to us.

I pull away from Belowin and Thranduil takes my place as Legolas and I run off to help Tauriel.

Belowin's POV

I looked up and there was Thranduil and I could see the anger in his face but when he turned to me the anger was no longer there but replaced with concern.

"Belowin, did you fight her?" he asks me.

"Yes, I tried to reach my bow but I was only able to fight her with common items." I tell him as he sits down beside me.

"Did she hurt you? Are you injured?" he asks me.

"No, she didn't get one hit on me. Though I can't say the same for her." I tell him as I wipe my tears away with a small laugh.

"I will make sure she is severely punished Belowin. You feelings were right about her. I will never doubt them." Thranduil says as Legolas, Tauriel and Haldir come forward with the elleth chained.

"We have her father, Tauriel managed to chain her up as well." Legolas tells Tranduil.

"Take her to the dungeons Haldir. Tauriel go with him to make sure she doesn't try to escape." Thranduil tell them.

They nod and Haldir and Tauriel walk off with the elleth.

"Legolas, stay with Belowin. I must go have a word with the elleth's family." Thranduil says as he stands and walks away.

Legolas POV

I look down at her and I feel so guilty for not being there when she needed me. I grab her and pull her into an embrace.

"Belowin, I should have been there please forgive me." I tell her as I lean my head against her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I did manage to throw a bottle of perfume in her face though, shattered the bottle though." She tells me with a small laugh.

"So that was the smell, I saw her face did have a few cuts. Belowin please can you ever forgive me?" I ask her.

She pulls away and looks up at me with a smile.

"I will always forgive you Legolas ." She says as she pulls my face to hers and kisses me.

 _ **I Just Want To Say Thank You To All The Readers And To Everyone Who Reviewed! You All Are Awesome! Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The wedding was now postponed until further notice. Which to me meant whenever the King decides it is ok to go ahead with it. I am now heavily guarded in my room. Tauriel, my uncle, Legolas and Haldir refuse to leave me even for a moment. I'm serious Tauriel will even follow to the bathroom then turn around. I can understand their concern but that creepy elleth just caught me off guard. I could have taken her if I weren't so distracted with the wedding and becoming royalty.

I lay down on my bed in despair as Tauriel sits on the edge.

"I am sure that once the King has talked to the elleth and her family the wedding will be underway again." Tauriel says as she looks at me.

"I don't think he will "talk" more like question and if he thinks that the elleth is lying I can only imagine the punishment." My Uncle says as he walks over to me.

"How do you feel Belowin?" I hear Legolas ask me.

"I feel tired, still a little in shock. She caught me off guard any other time then I would have easily been able to take her." I say as I slowly sit up.

"You were right about her Belowin, none of us should have doubted you." Haldir says as he looks my way.

"Odd how people act when they find out I was right from the start?" I say sarcastically.

"Well your mother was an excellent judge of people could read them within moments of meeting them. It does not shock me that you would inherit that trait from her." My uncle says with a small smile on his face.

"It's getting late and I am really tired, I don't need everyone to stay awake and watch me. Please Uncle, Haldir and Legolas go and get some rest. Tauriel won't let anything happen to me." I say as I stand from the bed and walk to my uncle.

"As you wish, I hope you get some rest as well my dear." My uncle says as he kisses my head then leaves the room.

I then walk up to Legolas and smile at him.

"I will be fine, you have known Tauriel and you know she won't let me be hurt. I really think you need rest as well Legolas please do this for me." I ask him as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Tauriel, anything happens you two come to me at once. I mean anything." Legolas says with a very stern voice.

"Of course Legolas." Tauriel tells him.

"I can't let anything happen to you Belowin. My heart and soul and joined with yours." He tells me as he puts his hand on my face.

I smile at him and lean in and kiss him. He puts his arms around me and holds me closer in a more protective way.

"I love you Belowin, I will see you bright and early." Legolas says as he kisses my head and turns to leave.

I watch as Tauriel follows him out I know she wants to talk to him about a plan if something does happen. Then the last person in the room walks forward to me. Haldir.

"You truly have a gift Belowin, knowing your enemies before they even know you." He tells me as he stands in front of me.

"I'm glad you and Tauriel were there, If you hadn't have grabbed me and took me away I don't know if I would still be here." I tell him with a friendly smile.

"You would have managed Bel." He tells me simply.

"You are a good friend Haldir, I wish I knew of you before I came here instead of these circumstances." I tell him.

"Perhaps we met in passing but did not notice one another until now." He says.

I watch his movements and notice they are still protective but much softer then when we first met.

Haldir's POV

I sit in my room trying to focus my thoughts if that is even possible. If I could have just met her before Legolas did. She is now in danger, she is about to become a Princess now as well. Every time I look at her I can't help but feel my heart start to race. Something about that elleth I know there is no chance with her. All the sudden I look to see my door open and there stands Belowin.

"What are you doing here Bel?" I ask her as I rise from my bed and she walks over to me.

"I had to see you, I was frightened. All these things keep happening and I can't seem to get it out of my head." She tells me as she comes to my embrace.

"Bel, you shouldn't be here it would look back on you and-" I try to tell her but she stops me pressing her lips against my own.

Since the moment I saw her in the forest I wanted to kiss her and now I can't stop myself. I pull her closer to me and deepen our kiss. I put my hand against her face pulling her as close to me as possible.

I wake up in a cold sweat and look around me. It was a dream that's all it was. I look beside me no one there either. Oh I really thought it was real I felt her. I could feel her lips on mine. I stand up and look outside to see the sun start to rise. These feelings aren't good. I thought I could control them.

I quickly get dressed and go to find Legolas. Once I find him I see him talking with the King while Belowin sits to the side. She looks quite distressed. Then again having her life threatened.

Belowin's POV

The next morning I am summoned to the Throne Room. I have a very bad feeling about this. As I walk inside I see the King on his Throne while My Uncle and Legolas stand to the side.

"Belowin, the elleth that you have told us attacked you has told us a very different story." I hear Thranduil tells me as I feel incredibly scared now.

I have to stay strong. I come from a long line of strong and stubborn elleths I will not let this get to me.

"The elleth in question has brought forward her story saying that is was you who attacked her in the halls and the fight spilled over into your room. Is any of this truth?" I hear the King as me.

I look forward and make eye contact with the king.

"Absolutely not. If I had attacked the elleth trust me she would be dead. There is no reason for me to take up arms against her." I tell him plain and simple.

"She claims that while she was speaking with another ellon you showed jealousy." He continues to tell me.

"Never, in truth I was angry she was using an old love charm to cast upon a friend of Legolas. I feared that if she continued and did win his heart then he would lose himself in her." I say strong. "The only thing that elleth is capable of is hatred and jealousy herself."

"She also claims that-" Thranduil starts.

"Forgive me my king but all of her accusations are false. If you wish to believe them then there is nothing I can do to change your mind. I thought I had proven myself to you before. If I have not please tell me so I may return to Rivendell with my Uncle." I tell him growing very angry of the lies being told about me.

I do not break eye contact with him. I can see at first he was angry at me for interrupting him then he looks away from me.

"Tauriel, Haldir come forward." The king calls to them.

Tauriel and Haldir comes forward beside me. I watch nervously as they look at the King.

"Tauriel, do you believe that Belowin could have attacked the elleth?" the King asks her.

"No My King." Tauriel says quickly.

"Do explain."

"If Belowin were to attack she would have succeeded in killing the elleth my King. However Belowin did not have any weapons and was more injured than the other elleth. The future Princess was attacked and tried to fight off her attack her until I and Haldir arrived then Haldir grabbed Belowin and took her away." Tauriel says standing her ground.

"Did either elleth have a weapon?" the king asks.

"Yes, the other elleth had a sword." Tauriel tells him.

"Haldir, do you think Belowin able to attack the elleth without cause?" The king asks him.

"No My king, Belowin had no reason to go near the elleth let alone attack her." Haldir says defending me.

"Well it seems we have two witnesses who claim Belowin is not at fault. I will discuss this and inform you of my decision soon." The king says dismissing us.

I turn on my heel and start walking out of the room with Tauriel on my left and Haldir on my right walking with me. Once we get out of the room and the doors close my body decides to give in and I fall to the ground.

"Bel!" I hear Haldir call out as he comes to me.

"Haldir keep still, they can hear us!" Tauriel warns him.

I slowly sit up with the help of Haldir and Tauriel. I look at them and know those are the only two elfs that will believe that I am innocent. I knew I should have never come here. I bend my head down in defeat.

"Belowin, do not fear. That elleth will have a harsh punishment." Tauriel tells me trying to make it better.

"What if they dismiss me? I would go back to Rivendell and disgraced my family. No one would want to come near me then." I tell Tauriel.

"That is not true, there are people who care about you no matter what they say you have done we know the truth." Haldir tells me trying to comfort me.

I sigh not knowing the future ahead of me. I try to steady myself as I stand up when I start to slip but I feel someone's hand on the small of my back. I look back as see Haldir smile at me.

"Tauriel!" someone calls out to her.

"Forgive me Belowin, I am needed. I know Haldir will take care of you." Tauriel tells me as she runs off.

I start to walk the halls with Haldir trying to clear my mind. No matter what I do when I think of that elleth my blood begins to boil. I have never hated anyone in my life but for her I may make an exception.

"You were trying to protect me. When the elleth said you were jealous you were just trying to protect me." Haldir tells me.

"I knew she was trouble the minute I saw her, you were the one who saved me and now my friend. I could not allow her to play her trick on you." I tell him as I look at him.

"And now she uses it against you." Haldir tells me as he looks away from me.

"I do not care about her opinion of me. I did what I needed to do to protect the ones I care for I will not regret that." I tell him as I watch him.

"Bel, she will make it look like you betrayed them. All because you helped me now she tries to condemn you." He says as he leans against a pillar.

I can see he feels guilty as I walk up to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Haldir this is not your fault. She is jealous and power hungry. She will use anything about me to make me look evil. I just hope that the King as well as the others will not be fooled into thinking I am evil." I tell him as he turns to me.

"You are not evil Bel, quite the opposite actually. You have good that radiates through you. I know that Legolas of all people will believe you." He tells me.

"That's if she hasn't played any trick on him yet. You were caught in her spell for a few minutes and I broke it just in time. Now since I am out here I am powerless against it." I say as I give in and sit on the ground.

"Do not lose hope Bel, things will get better. I know they will." Haldir tells me as he sits down next to me.

"Well if this doesn't work I do not know what will become of me. Perhaps the Valar wishes for me to be alone?" I say with tears as I put my face in my hands.

"Don't think like that. If the worst happens you will still find an ellon and marry I know it." He tells me gripping my arms.

"How do you know that?" I ask him tearfully. "Can you see into the future?"

"No but I know Bel please just trust me." He tells me as he holds me in a light embrace.

Just when I think that things can' get any worse a messenger comes up to us.

"Lady Belowin, the king has requested your presence." The messenger tells me.

I stand up with Haldir behind me as we walk inside the Throne room. I feel so much anger inside of me. This is not fair, they have no right to take her word against mine. I have done nothing wrong and now this may be the end of everything.

I look forward and see the king looking at me.

"After much consideration I have concluded you could not have attack the elleth in the first place and she is now suffering her punishment for attacking you and lying to me." The king says.

I look around and see my Uncle let out a sigh of relief.

"The wedding will take place tomorrow. Have you anything to say Belowin?" the king asks me.

I trust my better judgement this time and keep silent and simply nod my head no. Though I really wish I would have said something I know it wouldn't have done any good.

"Dismissed then" the king says simply.

I turn around and start to walk out of the throne room when I feel a hand stop me. I turn around and see Legolas as he pulls me into his embrace. I can't help but feel angry at him as well. Why did he not come to my defense? Should he not know me better than anyone else here?

"Are you alright?" Legolas asks me.

"No I am not alright, how could I be? The woman who attacked me said I started it first and I had two other elf's come to my aid but neither of them were my betrothed?!" I tell him with anger.

"Belowin there was nothing I could do. I was not there until after Haldir and Tauriel came to you." Legolas tries to explain.

"You should know me better that any other elf here! Haldir has known me for a shorter time than you yet he still defended me!" I yell at him as I pull away from him. "If the roles were reversed I would have defended you."

I quickly turn and run out of the room leaving Legolas behind me with his family, my family and Haldir.

Haldir's POV

I watch as the future princess runs out of the room. She did make good points though. Legolas should have defended her honor.

"Do you believe her?" Legolas asks me.

"If Belowin were my betrothed I would have defended her. At least her character at that." I tell him honestly.

"My father would not have listened to me." Legolas tries to explain.

"At least you should have tried Legolas, Belowin is to be your wife soon and now she feels as if you have betrayed her." I tell him as I look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I did not mean to make her feel like this." He tells me as he looks down. "I must speak with her."

I stop Legolas in his path.

"Leave her be Legolas let her think before you talk with her. Perhaps then she will see your reasoning." I tell him.

"If I do that she may not marry me tomorrow." He tells me.

"She has to marry you she agreed to it." I tell him.

"She was against it from the start. Her Uncle was the one who agreed to it. Move Haldir I must speak with her." Legolas tells me.

I move out of his way and watch as he tries to follow Belowin. I did not know what else to tell Legolas nor what to say to Bel either. This was a mess for everyone all over one elleth.

 _ **Hope You Enjoy The Chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Belowin's POV

I have every right to be angry. To think I love someone who won't even defend me and to his own father! I finally am able to sit down in the garden. The only place where it is silent and helps me to calm down.

"Belowin!" I hear Legolas call out to me.

Well at least it was for a few fleeting moments. I don't even turn his way when Legolas comes to my side.

"Belowin please just let me try to explain things to you." Legolas tells me as he kneels down to my right so I ignore him and turn to my left.

"Now that is just being childish." He says my head turn to him very quickly and I glare at him.

"Only you would know about being childish daddy's boy!" I yell at him as I stand up to walk away.

"Is that truly how you feel about me?" Legolas asks with a hurt tone.

"What do you expect me to think Legolas? You had the chance to defend me at least my personality and you just ignore it and followed whatever your father says." I tell him as I cross my arms in frustration.

"Forgive me, I should have defended you. I was too worried about other things to even think to defend you." He tells me as he walks up to me and takes my hand in his. "Please forgive me Belowin, I still wish to marry you."

Tauriel's POV

Haldir and I wait inside the hall but we can still hear Belowin and Legolas arguing. We stand guard to make sure no one will disturb them.

"I would hate to be Legolas right now. I know from experience you don't want Belowin to be mad." I tell Haldir as he looks over at me.

"Nothing we can do to help him, this is something he brought on himself." Haldir tells me as he glances into the garden.

"I still can't believe he wouldn't try to defend her. I mean she is to marry him and he just sat there no words to help her at all. It wouldn't surprise me if she packed her things and just left him." I say as I glance at the couple in the garden.

"Legolas said her uncle agreed to the marriage but that she was against it from the start?" Haldir asks me.

"Yes well Belowin is different from other elleth. I use to be her enemy but now I can see where she is coming from. Being forced to come here and shoved into a room waiting for some ellon you have never met to marry you." I say with a sigh. "She deserves better than that. I know they love one another but all of this seems to be one big mess."

"She was shoved into a room?" he asks me.

"Yes, Lord Elrond shoved her in through one door and the King shoved Legolas in through another so they could meet in person. Odd way to meet if you ask me." I tell him as I look down at the ground.

"You think she would run away? Surely she would not leave Legolas as the alter?" he asks me. Well he seems to be full of questions today.

"Let's just say I would not blame her if she did. From what I hear from Lord Elrond Belowin is much like her mother, a very free spirit. Do you really think she want's to be a princess? Always being stuck inside these walls?" I ask him.

"Seems she has no choice no. As you said Belowin is very loyal as well. I am sure Bel will go through with it." He tells me with a frown.

"Bel? Since when did you start calling her Bel?" I ask him.

"I have her permission to call her that." He says quickly.

"Not even Legolas calls her that…Haldir you haven't done anything to win the future princess's affection have you?" I ask as I turn his way.

"Be serious Tauriel, I would never do such a thing. Even if I did why would she chose someone like me over a prince?" he says with a scoff.

"Bel as you call her doesn't care about title or money. None of that strikes her interest. You know what does? Adventure. Good luck getting any of that here. I doubt the King will let her out of their sight until she provides an heir." I say as I lean back against the wall.

"Tauriel, why hasn't Belowin tried to escape then if she doesn't want this?" he asks me.

"Fear more than likely, it would bring shame to Elrond to refuse someone like Legolas though I do see a spark between the two of them. Though if there comes a time where Legolas must side with either Belowin or his father I fear Belowin would lose." I say as I close my eyes.

"You believe he would chose his father over his wife?"

"Didn't he just do so? He could have stood up Belowin saying he knew she couldn't have done what she was accused of. He didn't though did he? Poor Belowin I could see the heartbreak in her eyes. Lucky she had us there to defend her." I say with yet another sigh. I felt bad for her I really did.

Legolas' POV

I watch Belowin very carefully. I truly hurt her without even knowing. As I take my hand in hers I can feel the warmth from her skin and it still makes my heart beat fast.

"I love you Belowin, nothing or anyone will change that. Please I swear I will do whatever I can to make it up to you." I tell her practically pleading with her.

"Why Legolas? If you love me as you claim why did you not defend me?" she asks me with tears in her eyes.

"I did not even think to defend you, I did not know about the charges until Father had me come to the Throne room. By then he already had his mind made up nothing I would have said would have changed his mind." I tell her as I hold her hands tighter.

"You could have tried Legolas. Do I mean so little to you that you didn't risk getting in trouble with your father over my fate? What if he did send me away? What would you have done then?" she asks me now in an angry tone.

"I would not have let my father dismiss you like that. You are to be my wife I do not care what he says you are to be with me!" I tell her as I pull her to me and kiss her with as much passion as I can.

To my surprise I can feel her kiss me back even put her hands on my face. I can't let her leave me not after what I feel for her. If she did leave me I know that I would fade. I love her more than I thought I could love another. I put my arms around her waist and hold her close to me as we slowly break from our kiss.

"Please Belowin, I love you stay and marry me." I tell her very simple and modest.

I watch her eyes as she looks into mine. At first she doesn't say a word and that scares me half to death. Then I watch her blink the slowly nod her head in agreement. I feel my heart speed up again as I pick her up and twirl her around, I slowly lower her as our lips come together again.

"Never leave me Belowin. Promise me." I tell her as we make eye contact again.

"I promise Legolas, as long as you promise me the same as well as to defend me when needed." She tells me with a smile.

"I swear on my life Belowin. I will do anything for you that is how much I love you. Come you must rest tomorrow nothing will stop me from marrying you." Legolas says as we walk back out to the hall but My uncle stops us.

"Prince Legolas may I have a word with my niece. I have something I must discuss with her." My uncle tells him.

Legolas nods and walks past my Uncle and once he is far enough away my uncle takes my hand and begins to walk with me in the opposite direction.

"Do forgive me dear, it seems this situation is more dangerous than I had expected. I can see the love you and Legolas share. It warms my heart to see it. If you want out of this though tell me and I will do all I can to stop it. I never imagined that the elleth would try to convince the King that you attacked her." My Uncle says as we stop walking and he looks at me.

"Uncle, I will keep to my word and stay-" I start but he puts his hand up to stop me.

"Bel, Legolas is not the only ellon in middle earth. I will not hear your answer not but in the morning after you have had some much needed sleep." My uncle tells me as he kisses the top of my head and walks away.

What just happened? I thought that this was all his idea. He wanted me to come here and marry Legolas and now he is telling me that I don't have to if I don't want to? This is really strange to me. I put my hand on my head and turn around to see Haldir standing a few feet away from me. I just smile at him.

"Hello Haldir, were you there the whole time?" I ask him.

"I barely heard what you uncle said if that is what you are asking me." He says with a stone cold expression.

"Your are a horrible liar Haldir. I know you can hear anything and everything." I tell him as I walk over to him. "Admit it you heard every word didn't you?"

"I did, what you uncle said was right Bel. Legolas is not the only ellon in middle earth." He tells me as he leans against the wall.

"I love Legolas though, at least I think I do. My head seems to be trying to talk me out of this but my heart knows that I want to stay." I say as I blow a puff of air to brush my bangs out of my face.

"Think before you make any rash decisions Bel. Not only would it effect you but Legolas as well." He tells me as he comes over to my side.

"Whose side are you on Haldir? Do you want me to stay here with Legolas or leave with my uncle?" I ask him.

"That is not my decision to make Bel." He tells me as he starts to walk off. "If it were you would have never come here."

I know he didn't mean for me to hear that last part but now I am just even more puzzled. Ugh I groan in frustration. I know I am staying for once I am listening to my heart and right now I really want to see Legolas. I start down the hall and stop in front of Legolas' door. I barely knock on the door and it opens there stands Legolas looking at me with a smile and before I can say a word his lips were on mine.

I feel him bring me back into his room and somehow we end up against the wall as he continues to kiss me. Really this is making me feel really good but I know I shouldn't be doing this stuff. At least not until tomorrow night. I slowly push Legolas off of me and I can see the disappointed look on his face.

"Please do not be angry with me, I want this to be right tomorrow you can wait that long can't you?" I ask him hopeful that he will understand me.

"I understand Belowin, I can hold on until tomorrow. Is there something you needed?" he asks me.

"I just wanted to see you to be honest. Apparently my uncle brought a different wedding dress for me to wear tomorrow. Since you have seen this one it's not a good idea to get married in it." I tell him trying to make conversation.

"You will look beautiful in anything you wear. Tomorrow we will be joined together forever as husband and wife." He tells me as a smile as he kisses my forehead.

"Can you stand me for forever?" I ask him with a grin.

"Belowin if you are asking will I get tired of you then the answer is no." he says as he kisses me again this time on my lips.

"I better get back to my chamber. I have to get so much needed sleep as you and my uncle say." I tell him as I go to turn away from him but he stops me.

"Good night Belowin. I love you." He tells me as he kisses me again.

 _ **Hope you all are enjoying the story! Questions of comments please let me know!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The morning comes faster than I imagined. I hear a knock at my door and I run over to open it. As I open the door I see my uncle smile at me. I look down and see he has a dress in his hands.

"Have you made your decision Bel?" my uncle asks me.

I nod yes and open the door more so he may enter the room. He smiles at me and walks inside. He carefully puts my mother's dress on my bed then turns back to me.

"You have more strength than anyone could have imagined Bel. Your mother was like that as well. She would be very proud of you." He tells me as he kisses my forehead.

I look down and smile as I feel tears in my eyes. Just then the door opens again and just like before the maids enter to help me with my gown, hair and whatever else they think that I need. I watch as my uncle smiles at me then walks out of my room. The maids are very quick when they get to work on me. They help me into my mother's wedding gown. The dress is so beautiful. The material makes the dress look heavy but it is surprisingly light. I watch as the one maid's brushes my hair while the others smooth my dress out. Within a matter of only about an hour I am ready…again.

The maids stay with me this time probably a just in case measure. The door opens again and I see my uncle waiting for me as I walk to him. I look around making sure no one else but my uncle is at the door but I am surprised to see Tauriel smile at me on one side of the hall. I look to the other side of the hall and see Haldir just staring at me and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Ready my dear?" my uncle asks me offering me his arm.

I smile and nod at him as I take his arm and we start to walk down the hall to the throne room. As we approach the throne room I can hear more people inside. I feel the nerves start to rise up inside of me. I try to stay calm as I look to my left and see Haldir beside me. He looks to calm why can't I be like that? Oh right cause I am the one getting married…it's just cold feet right?

We stand in the center of the doors. I feel my uncles grip on me tighten and I look up at him. He looks down at me and smiles.

"It's not too late Bel, I could have Haldir put you on a horse and take you straight back to Rivendell." He tells me.

"No uncle, I made my decision this is where I belong." I tell him as I look forward again.

"Spoken like a true Princess." He says as the doors slowly open.

I try to focus on the path in front of me. My uncle pulls me along down the aisle and we finally reach the top. I watch as Legolas extends his hand to take mine and my uncle hesitates at first but eventually takes my hand and gives it to Legolas. I wasn't familiar with the wedding ceremony so as I tried to go along with it I smile and nod and reply when I am needed. I watch Legolas and remember the first reaction he had when he saw me in my mother's dress. I thought his jaw was going to drop to the floor. He looks so handsome as well. I feel my heart start to speed up again. Then all the sudden Legolas looks at me then leans forward into a kiss. I hear the people in the room start I think cheering. I smile as we pull away from each other and walk out of the throne room at a faster speed.

Even though I married Legolas I still wasn't a princess yet. My uncle told me that would come after I got married. To be honest I kind of thought that would happen first but apparently I was wrong. My coronation would happen in just a few days. After our wedding the King held a great feast for us. That was something that I looked forward to being with my uncle and my few friends I had here. Legolas and I stood in the dining hall at the very front. This allowed people to come and speak with us and congratulate us.

So many people I didn't know came by and offered their congratulations. I smiled at them and tried to make small talk to be honest I don't know if I will ever get use to this. After the guests come in and find their places. My uncle comes to my side and gives me a big hug something I desperately needed.

"Legolas, my niece is very special to me. I would hate to hear of anything happening to her." My uncle tells him as so kind of warning perhaps?

"Nothing will happen to her Lord Elrond. I will protect her with my life." Legolas says as he looks down at me.

Legolas and I take our seats at the head of the table. Many of the guests get up to dance as Legolas start to speak with an ellon to his right. I look around the floor and see Tauriel and Haldir looking somewhat sad.

"Legolas" I say interrupting his conversation but he looks right over at me. "Go dance with Tauriel she looks sad. I will dance with Haldir and try to cheer him up as well."

"You always look after the well being of other don't you my love?" he asks me.

"Family trait apparently." I say as I stand up and make my way over to Haldir.

He looks rather upset at first until I come and poke his shoulder then he turns around and looks at me in surprise.

"Your majesty." He says putting his hand over his heart.

"I am not royal yet, I still have a few days until I have a title." I tell him with a smile. "Would you allow the future princess a dance?"

He smiles at me as he takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor with the others. I watch him as he seems somewhat nervous when he puts his hand around my waist. I put my hand in his and my other hand on his shoulder. I look to my left and smile when I see Legolas and Tauriel dancing as well. As Haldir and I start to dance I see him perk up a little.

"Is something the matter my friend?" I ask him curious to know if something was wrong.

"No Bel, nothing you need to worry about." He tells me with a smile.

"You can tell me anything you know that don't you Haldir?' I tell him as I lean against him as the song move into a slow one.

"Of course Bel." He says as we keep dancing.

I watch the other elleth and ellon watching us dance and at that point I really did not care what anyone thought of me. I guess I must also get that from my mother. As the song end we separate and Haldir kisses my hand. I watch as he walks off claiming that he has a duty to do. Sure he does. I know something is up. Legolas comes to my side and offers to dance with me. I can't deny my husband can I? As we dance I can't help but smile.

The next morning I wake up to the sun shining right into my eyes. I quickly hold my hand up to block it. Then I feel someone move behind me. I turn around to find a sleeping Legolas. I just smile as I get up quickly and get dressed. I may be married but am still very shy about others seeing me undressed. When I return all dressed I see Legolas is dressed as well and smiling at me.

"We are to go to Rivendell now with your uncle." Legolas tells me.

"What? When did this happen?" I ask him in shock.

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you happy?" he asks me.

"I am so happy! Thank you Legolas!" I tell him as I run up to him and kiss him.

Tauriel and Haldir accompany us on our travel. I can't wait to get back to Rivendell I miss it so much. I notice though that Haldir is tell in the same mood as he was after the wedding. Tauriel rides up beside me as Legolas and my uncle and Haldir take the lead. I can't stand it any longer once we are a few feet away from the others I am going to find out what is going on.

"Tauriel be truthful with me." I tell her as she looks at me surprised. "What troubles Haldir?"

"I fear I do not know of what you speak Belowin." She tells me trying to avoid the subject.

"Do not lie to me Tauriel please, I just want to know why he is acting the way he is." I beg her.

"Love." Is the only answer that she will give me.

Well that really doesn't help me. Who was he in love with? If he was in love with someone why didn't he tell them or did he already tell him and he was rejected?

"Who?" I ask her in a very soft voice.

"Belowin, as much as I know you wish to help him if I tell you it would only cause more trouble." She tells me as I look at her confused.

"Tauriel tell me. I want to know." I tell her sternly.

Tauriel stops her horse and I repeat her action. She looks over at me with her head a little low.

"You." She tells me.

Oh no. How could I have not seen this? I feel a shock wave go through my heart. All my memories with him suddenly coming back to me. Well I guess that does explain a lot. Before I have time to reply I feel something come through my shoulder. I look down and see an arrow has pierced me.

"BELOWIN!" I hear Tauriel scream out at me.

I feel cold as my body falls off my horse. I look around as my surroundings at starting to become fuzzy.

Tauriel's POV

I quickly jump off my horse and go to Belowin. I look at the arrow and see it has a strange purple glow on it. What kind of magic is this? I pull her up with me and put her on my horse. I keep my guard up looking around as I mount the horse and take off to catch up with the others.

"LEGOLAS! HALDIR! LORD ELROND!" I call out to them.

All three of them turn around and look at me confused. It is only when I get up to them and they see Belowin that confusion turns into shock. Legolas quickly dismounts his horse and comes to Belowin.

"What happened?" Lord Elrond asks me.

"An arrow came out of nowhere. The one in her no matter what I did I could not remove it and it has a purple glow on it." I tell him.

Legolas grabs the arrow and tries to remove it but nothing happens to help remove it. Belowin is unconscious still with a little blood coming out of her mouth.

"Lady Galadriel, she could heal her and Lothlórien is closer than Rivendell." Haldir speaks very quickly.

"Come we must make haste we do not know of this magic." Lord Elrond says.

I watch as Legolas takes Belowin with him on his horse. We then start our journey to Lothlórien. We ride without stopping we know we need to get Belowin to Lady Galadriel quickly. After what seems to take forever we finally arrive in Lothlórien. Haldir quickly takes Belowin from Legolas and runs with her to the healing rooms. We follow him as we reach the healing room we watch as Haldir puts Belowin on a bed as Lady Galadriel enters the room.

"Haldir, you returned rather quickly." The lady says as the goes to his side the looks down at Belowin. "Could no one remove the arrow?"

"We tried my lady but it will not be removed." I tell her respectfully.

The lady carefully breaks the back part of the arrow off and grabs the front and quickly removes the arrow. How could she remove it so easily? We watch as a healer comes in and starts to clean Belowin's wound.

"I fear there is dark magic, the arrow was not only poisoned but had a spell upon it as well. Though I do not know what it will do I fear for this elleth." The lady tells us.

"Belowin is strong." Lord Elrond tells her.

"I can sense that, she has much of your sister in her. I believe that is the only thing keeping her alive. I have not seen magic like this for a long time." The lady says as she walks up to us. "I know you love your niece now what are the others to her?"

"Tauriel's and Haldir are her friends and guards while Legolas is her husband." Lord Elrond tells her.

"I see, do forgive me Legolas for not attending the wedding I have been here with other troubles." The lady tells him but Legolas can only focus on Belowin.

"Will she be alright?" Legolas asks her.

"I do not know, since the arrow has been removed it should help but now only time will tell." The lady says as she looks back at Belowin.

Days go by and still no change from Belowin. Haldir and Legolas take shifts much against Legolas wanting to stay by her side at all times. I can only imagine how he feels right now. Lord Elrond is the same way. Every time he looks at Belowin I can see the sadness in his eyes.

After a long night I go to Belowins side to see that both Haldir and Legolas are there off to the side sleeping. I put my hand on Belowin's head trying to see if anything has changed. She feels normal at least to me she does. As I turn to walk away I hear the bed start move I look back over and see Belowin's eyes open.

"Belowin!" I say in a whisper as I go to her side.

She slowly looks over at me and blinks. I watch her carefully as Haldir and Legolas wake up to see us. The quickly come to our side. I watch Belowin's eyes as she looks at Legolas confused almost as if she didn't know who he was.

"Belowin can you here me?" Legolas asks her.

"Yes I can hear you but who are you?" Belowin asks him.

I watch as Belowin sits up and looks around confused.

"Where am I?" she asks us.

"You are in Lothlórien. Do you not remember anything?" Haldir asks her.

"I remember Tauriel, and you Haldir but I do not know who he is." Belowin says pointing to Legolas.

"Belowin that is-" I start.

"No, do not tell her anything." The lady says as she walks back in. "It will only confuse her more."

Lady Galadriel walks up to Belowin and puts her hand on her head.

"Tell me young one. What do you remember?" the lady asks her.

"I know I am Belowin of Rivendell, I am lord Elronds niece." She says looking around now somewhat scared.

"And do you remember who these people are before you?" the lady asks again.

"Tauriel is a guard of Mirkwood I think." Belowin says struggling with her memory.

"And who is this ellon?" the lady questions her.

Belowin looks at Haldir and it looks like she is really trying to remember. Belowin puts her hand on Haldir's face.

"I know you, I just know that I do Haldir. Something deep inside me it feels strange." Belowin says as she looks at him.

"Is he your friend my child?"

"No, not a friend. He's in love with me." Belowin says.

I look at the lady shocked not knowing what else to do. Then I look at Legolas who is visably angry. The lady then looks over at Legolas and puts her hand on him.

"She is effected by the spell. Keep calm." She tells him.

The lady quickly turns back to Belowin.

"Belowin, what is the last thing you remember?" the lady asks her.

"A wedding, I think. After that it is nothing but black." Belowin says as she looks to the lady. "I do not remember anything after that."

"Stay here my child and rest, I will speak with your companions." The lady says as she motions for us to follow her.

We quickly follow the lady into another room.

"I believe the spell has changed her memories, now it seems that Legolas has been replaced by Haldir in her memories. We can not tell her the truth for that would only make things worse. I will quickly try to find a way to bring her memories back until then whatever she says play along with or I fear for her stability. I will go and inform Lord Elrond as well." The lady tells us then walks away.

"Who would do something like this?" Legolas asks.

"What of that elleth that hated Belowin? What did your father do to her?" I ask him.

"I think he banished her from Mirkwood, I did not ask to know the punishment." Legolas tells us.

"That would be reason enough for her to want to attack Belowin." Haldir says as he crosses his arms.

"Then she didn't want to kill her just erase Legolas from her memories." I say as we look at one another.

"Whoever did this was successful at that!" Legolas says with anger.

"Legolas being angry will help no one. The lady already said she will find a way to bring her memories back. Until then just go along with whatever Belowin says." I tell him.

"How can I? Tauriel I am her husband but now she believes Haldir is in love with her!" Legolas says as he storms off out of the healing halls.

"Haldir, just don't do anything you or Belowin would regret." I tell him as I then follow Legolas.

Belowin's POV

I don't remember ever coming to this place. I put my feet on the ground and can feel the wood underneath them. As I stand up I look around the room and see how beautiful it is. Off to the corner I can hear someone is very angry. As I start to take a step I see the ellon from before Haldir walk inside the room.

"Belowin are you sure you are well enough to stand?" he asks me as he comes to my side.

"You don't call me that do you?" I ask him. "You call me something different."

I watch as I see him look at me with a small smile.

"I call you Bel." He tells me.

"Yes, Bel. I remember that." I tell him with a smile happy to know that memory is correct.

"Are you well? Do you need anything?" he asks me.

"I feel fine to be honest. Is it true though what I said? I remembered that you loved me." I ask him.

I watch as his expression turns from concerned to almost a blush.

"It is true Bel, I do love you." He tells me.

"You blush at me so? Do you think I do not care for you as well. I know I must for when I look at you my heart cannot help but beat fast." I tell him with a smile.

A few days pass and I notice that the ellon that I could not remember has kept his distance from me. I watch as other ellons and elleth who are couples hold hands and kiss showing affection for one another. Haldir and I never do that. Is that odd? As I walk back into the dining hall I see Haldir speaking to Tauriel. A part of me feels something strange. I walk past them as I try to ignore this feeling but I bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was distracted." I say as I look up and see the ellon who has been avoiding me.

"It was my fault please forgive me Belowin." He tells me.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Legolas, I am of Mirkwood." He tells me with a smile.

"Oh I am Belowin of Rivendell which you already know since you called me by my name." I tell him as I laugh nervously.

"Something bothering you Belowin?" he asks me.

"I don't know, to be honest Legolas I see how others react in couples but Haldir and I do none of what they do. He does not hold my hand or kiss me. I feel as though I have done something wrong." I tell him as he looks past me at Haldir.

"Do not worry Belowin, Haldir just takes his time. Go eat and I am sure things will get better." Legolas says as he walks past me.

I really don't feel that hungry so I walk out of the hall and decide to go look around Lothlórien. This is such a beautiful place. I truly love being here it seems so peaceful. I sit down and try to keep my thoughts calm as I hear someone come up beside me. I look over to see Haldir looking at me.

"Something the matter Bel?" he asks me.

"Have I done something to make you angry?" I ask him.

"No of course not, why would you say that?"

"I watch the other people well couples and see them hold hands and kiss since they are in love yet I have never held your hand nor kissed you. I just I do not know how to explain it." I say with a sigh as I look back at the ground.

"You wish to hold hands and kiss me?" he asks me.

"Well I suppose since we are together, are we not?" I ask him confused yet again.

"Yes, well I'm sorry I did not notice this was bothering you." He tells me as he sits next to me.

I look over at him as he very slowly takes his hand in mine.

"It this better Bel?" he asks me.

I just smile at him and nod my head yes. His touch is different then anything I have ever felt before.

 _ **Ok so what do you think? Any questions or comments? Did I spell everything right? Let me know! Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Something doesn't feel right. I mean I like Haldir but I don't think I like him in the same way he likes me. What am I missing? I try to figure out what is going on in my head but no answers are coming to me. I look ahead of me as I walk forward and see Legolas standing against a tree talking to another elleth. I feel an angry feeling now. Is this jealousy? Why would I be jealous of Legolas and another elleth?

Once I reach them Legolas looks at me with an eye brow raised. I just smile at him and the elleth once again tries to get his attention. Ok I admit she is starting to get on my nerves now. I start to talk to Legolas when I see Lady Galadriel walk up to me.

"My dear I need to speak with Legolas for a moment." She tells me.

I nod and turn away from them and start to walk off.

Legolas POV

Did she remember something? Belowin just stared at me but also starred daggers at the elleth I was talking to.

"I have some news for you Prince Legolas, there is only one way to bring back her memories and the answer is you. It appears you must convince her of who she really is. I thought not tell her would be better though it appears now she needs you to help her." The lady tells me.

I quickly take off after Belowin and finally stop her in her tracks.

"Is something wrong Legolas?" she asks me as I smile at her.

"Forgive me Belowin we lied to you thinking it would be better for you." I tell her as I take her hands in mine.

"What are you talking about Legolas? What is the matter?" she asks me with a scared look on her face.

"First let me start by telling you the reason Haldir is not so affectionate to you is because you are not in love with him." I start to tell her.

"Wait what? If I am not in love with him then-" she starts.

"Belowin, the wedding you remember was ours. We were married and started to Rivendell that was my surprise for you but on the way you were shot with an arrow that had a spell on it. A spell to make you forget me." I tell her.

I watch her carefully as her mind tries to process what I am telling her. At first she looks scared. Then after a few moments she looks up at me into my eyes and I know she can tell that I am not lying to her.

"I married you? I love you. Why can't I remember any of that? Is it because of that spell?" she asks me as she grips my hands wanting to know the truth.

"Yes, this is all because of the spell." I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth to begin with?" she asks me.

"Lady Galadriel thought if we did it would hurt your head even more, so she tried to find a way to make your memories come back but it turns out this was the only way." I tell her as she barely smiles at me.

"Please take me to her, it's not that I don't trust you Legolas but I would like to hear it from her." She tells me as she looks away.

"I understand come I will take you to her." I tell her as I offer her my arm and she accepts.

Belowin's POV

As we walk into Lady Galadriel's chambers a part of me is very curious. The lady is very wise and kind. As I sit and listen to her explain to me about the dark magic of the arrow. I can remember the pain in my shoulder. I look down at it and see a small scar. This is the truth. It has to be the lady has no reason to lie to me.

"Fear not, your memories will return. Perhaps with some help from your husband?" the lady says with a smile.

I look over to Legolas and he smiles at me. A part of me feels the butterflies in my stomach and I get a brief memory of the time we first met. We were pushed into a room together and forced to be introduced.

"We were pushed into a room weren't we?" I ask him.

I see Legolas smile a very wide smile. He quickly comes to my side and kneels beside me.

"Yes we were. Your Uncle pushed you in from one side and my father pushed me in from another." Legolas tells me as he takes my hand.

"I was against this marriage but as we became closer I could feel something between us grow." I tell him very slowly.

"We began to love on another do you remember?" he asks me.

I look down at him and smile. I feel something very strong for him. Could it be love? The lady leaves us to talk in private. Legolas comes forward and I feel something familiar. I remembered his smell. He smelled like the woods of Mirkwood.

"Belowin I love you very much and I will do anything to help your memories return." Legolas tells me as he embraces me.

"Tell me about us. That way maybe I could remember a few things?" I ask him.

"Well, like you said at first you were against the marriage-" Legolas says as he starts to tell me our story.

I watch him as he explains about Tauriel, the spiders, the evil elleth who he believes is the one that shot me with the arrow. Our wedding day that was postponed and him not defending me but me forgiving him. To be honest it was a lot to process at once but I knew he wasn't lying to me. Legolas was very detailed about everything from our first kiss down to our wedding night. Wait that mean him and I have been together in all sense of the word. As I realize this I blush a little.

"We are married Belowin there is nothing to be shy about." Legolas tells me with a laugh.

"I know, I wish there was a way I could remember it though. It's a very special memory after all." I tell him with a sigh.

"You will Belowin it just might take some time and I will be here for you the entire time." He tells he as he grips my hand.

I look at Legolas and smile. I memorize every feature of his face but for some reason I can't take my eyes off his lips and I think he notices since he leans in and very slowly and gently he kisses me. This was something my body remembered. I leaned into his kiss and another memory comes up. Our wedding, my mother's dress our first kiss as husband and wife. As he pulls away from me I smile at him.

"Did you remember something?" he asks me impatiently.

"Yes, I remembered our wedding. I was wearing my mother's dress wasn't I?" I ask him.

"You were! You remembered." Legolas says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Legolas I am so sorry I wish I could remember more but now I feel very tired." I tell him as he nods.

I stand up and Legolas offers me his arm again. I accept and walk with him back to my room. I fall asleep hoping my dreams will bring back more of my memories.

Haldir's POV

I knew she would remember eventually just not this soon. I see Legolas leave Belowins room and he looks at me with a smile on his face.

"She is remembering, she remembered how we first met and our wedding." Legolas tells me with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that. Though you must be slow with her Legolas. She cannot remember everything in one night." I tell him.

"I am happy she can remember me. That is enough even if I must make new memories with her." Legolas tells me.

I have never seen him this happy before. Apparently Belowin means a lot more to Legolas then I had thought before. I still envy him though. If he hadn't married her then she would have never been shot by that arrow or lost her memory.

"Something bothering you Haldir?" Legolas asks me.

"No, I just came to check on her. I assume she is resting to I will take my leave." I tell her and I turn to walk off.

"Haldir, your feelings for Belowin they are more than friendship are they not?" he asks me.

"Legolas keep Belowin with you always and never hurt her for if you did I would not hesitate to steal her away from you." I say as I walk away from him.

Legolas POV

It's true then, Haldir loves my Belowin. I will not let him have her though. I love her too much to see her in the arms of another ellon. She is my wife! I will not let Haldir have her. I go back to Belowin's room to find her fast asleep. I sit down in a chair and just watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful and calm. I still remember the first time I met her. She looked so angry I knew that getting married to me was the last thing that she wanted to do.

Still as we grew closer she always seemed to surprise me. When she saved Tauriel that truly shocked me. I thought they would be enemies forever and now they are close friends. Tauriel would do anything for Belowin as I am sure Belowin would do anything for Tauriel.

I remember when my father first said something about children. It looked like Belowin was going to faint but she didn't she stayed strong even against my father.

I finally drift off to sleep still watching my precious wife asleep on the bed.

The next morning I wake up to hear Belowin call my name. I open my eyes and see her smiling at me.

"How can you sleep like that? It must be very uncomfortable?" she asks me.

"Not at all, I just wanted to be here when you woke up." I tell her as I sit up adjusting my back.

"Thank you Legolas. I appreciate all you do for me." She tells me as she leans in and gives me a small peck on my lips.

"Anything?" I ask her.

"Hmm, I remember our kiss in your chambers. The night before our wedding?" she asks me.

I smile and just nod at her.

"You wanted to do something more but I suggested we wait. You are impatient aren't you?" she asks me with a bright smile.

"I tend to be at times. I do know when to use my patience though." I tell her.

"So if you are a prince then does that make me a princess?" she asks me.

"Not yet, we have to go back to Mirkwood for your coronation. We only came here because you were injured and needed healing." I tell her as I stand up.

"Oh, hmm you married a commoner then?" she asks me.

"Belowin you are not a commoner. You are the only elleth I love with all of my being." I tell her as I take her in my arms.

"I want to remember everything Legolas. I really do please forgive me since I do not know how long it will take me." She tells me with a frown.

I lift her chin up to make her look at me.

"We have forever Belowin, I will never leave your side I swear." I tell her then I lean in and kiss her just as her doors open.

"Finally! Please tell me she has remembered something?!" Tauriel calls out to us.

I smile as we both look over at her.

"He is my husband." Belowin says as she lays her head against my chest.

"Oh thank goodness, it was weird to see her with Haldir." Tauriel says.

Belowin's head lifts up really quick and she looks at me.

"Haldir? Oh no. What do I do about him?" she asks.

"No need to worry, I have already spoken with him. He is glad you are remembering now." I tell her as I hold her close again.

"Belowin I am so sorry about the arrow and not being able to get it out." Tauriel starts.

"No it wasn't your fault. I do want to find who did it though and repay the favor." Belowins says with anger in her voice.

"There's the Belowin I know and love!" Tauriel says with a smile.

"This time I hope I am here to stay." Belowin says with a laugh.

"I won't ever let you out of my sight Belowin. No one besides me will touch you." I tell her as she looks at me with a smile.

"I know Legolas. I don't blame you either." She tells me.

 _ **Hope This Helps. Belowin Does Love Legolas she just really needs to get rid of that elleth.**_

 _ **What would you like to see next?**_

 _ **Bel get her memories back with a act of true love or something with Legolas?**_

 _ **Or the only way to regain her memories completely is to kill the elleth who shot her with the arrow?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Belowin's POV

We just arrived back in Mirkwood. My new home or so I am told. The memories of this place are still a little fuzzy to me. We walk into what I assume to be the throne room when I look up and see a pair of blue eyes staring at me with worry written all over them. Who was this person and why was he so concerned for me?

"Father." I hear Legolas say as he walks up to the man.

Father? What in the world? That is Legolas father? I keep my thoughts to myself though. I don't want to inerupt their converstation. I keep still until Legolas motions for me to come forward to join him and his father. I nod and walk up to him only to trip and almost land face first on the floor but I feel a hand go around me. My eyes close as I see myself saving Legolas father from another elleth. An evil elleth, the one who must have done this to me. I open my eyes to be met with Legolas.

"Belowin are you alright?" Legolas asks me.

"I'm alright, just not very well on my feet today." I tell him as his father helps me stand up with Legolas holding my hand.

"I have sent search parties out for the elleth. Believe me when I say that she will pay for what she has done." Legolas father whose name I now remember is Thranduil tells me.

"Thranduil." I say very simply to see him look at me shocked.

"You remember my father's name?" Legolas asks me with a look of joy on his face.

"I remember him in a garden with a strange elleth. she was evil I had to keep him away from her." I tell Leoglas as I turn to him. "She was the one who did this to me?"

"Yes, it seems that her punishment wasn't severe enough." The king says as he walks up to his throne and sits down.

A part of me feels sorry for the King. He takes so much on his sholders, will Legolas do the same when he is King? So many questions run through my mind as I look at Legolas and Thranduil. I try to not listen to their conversation on appropriate punishments for the elleth when she is captured.

Later that day I walk the halls with Tauriel. Of course she is trying to help my memory come back much faster than my mind will allow. I really do appreciate her efforts, I can't imagine a better friend to have than he during this time, well besides Legolas of course.

"Tauriel, you are needed with the other guards." one ellon says as he runs up to us.

"Forgive me Belowin. Duty never waits" Tauriel tells me as she turns and runs off.

I know she always has something to do with the guard. I just wish I could distract myself so easily. Just as I start walking again I see Haldir talking to apparently no one outside in the garden. My curiosity gets the better of me as I watch and listen to what he is saying. I can barely make out what he says when I start to hear another voice cloud my thoughts. A elleths voice and I get the feeling whatever she is telling me isn't good.

Legolas POV

I had to attend to my duties today against my will but being a prince isn't easy. I still feel like I should be with Belowin though. She is the only person I can even imagine to focous on right now. All the sudden the door opens. Since I am alone I turn around and am alarmed to see Haldir trying to hold my wife who is now holding a sword and trying to fight him off of her.

"Something has happened to her! She is not herself!" Haldir calls out to me.

"What do you mean?! Why is she fighting you?!" I yell back at him as Belowin hits him in just the right spot that allows him to release her.

After she is released she looks up at me with sword in hand and an evil grin on her face.

"Belowin? My love what has happened to you?" I ask her .

"My love? Who are you trying to fool young prince?" I hear Belowin ask me but not in her voice. "Always to quick to assume that good will always beat evil?"

"Belowin this isn't you. What has happened? You do not even speak in your voice." I tell her as she continues to come my way.

I start to remember a conversation I had with the Lady before we left to return back to Mirkwood. She told me that there may be a time when Belowin was not herself. During this time something desperate may be in need to happen. If the worse came and Belowin was no longer able to be found. I would have to place either an arrow or my blade where the elleths arrow once was. How could I do that? How could I harm my own wife? The one who held my heart in her hands.

I am then taken out of my thoughts as she thrusts me blade twords me only to be met by my twins blades. Oh by the valar has this truly happened to my elleth? She continues to fight me trying to wear me down but I won't give up on her. She quickly tries to recover as I push he sword back yet again but with one other move from me she is disarmed and I grab her holding her close to me but with my twin blades still in hand.

"Belowin I know you are in there and I know you can hear me. Answer me my love!" I call out to her hoping that she can actually hear me.

To my surprise I hear her crying and look down to see tears in her eyes. What is happening that elleth must be hurting her.

"Legolas, please my love. Save me." she says tearfully.

Oh no. I have to do what the lady told me to. I love Belowin with all of my heart. I would do anything to keep her safe and love her but could I really do that? I feel Belowin grab my dagger and had it to me. She knew what I had to do as well?

"It's the only way. If you truly love me Legolas then please save me." she tells me.

I take the dagger in hand as I look into her eyes. No fear, no confusion only trust and love. How could she be so understanding? I lean down and kiss her as against my own wishes my daggers blade goes into the same place where the evil elleth's aro once was. All the sudden I sense a bright light. I pull away from Belowin and see her smile as me. I look down to where my dagger is and quickly remove it to see that dark bruise on her now was gone. She was still injured but even I could sense that the darkness that was once inside my wife was now gone. I watch as her body goes limp in my arms.

Haldir runs up to us I can not tell if it is more in anger or surprise when he keeps looking from myself to Belowin. My father enters a few moment later and can barely believe what he sees.

"What have you done Legolas?" my father demandes an answer.

"I got rid of the darkness inside of her. Look for youself father no mark is left and she still breathes." I tell him as I hold Belowin close to me.

"Take her to the healers and try to explain to them what happened. Perhaps they will know what to do." my father tells me.

I nod and take Belowin out of the throne room and quickly to the healing rooms. Time seemed to pass too slowly. I watched as the healers attended to my wife. I didn't know what was going to happen next. Did I do the right thing? Was that really my only option to get my wife to come back to me? I am brought out of my thoughts as a healer comes up to me.

"My prince your wife will be just fine. As you said the dark mark she was had is no longer there." the hearler tells me as I stand from my seat.

"May I see her?" I ask the healer.

"Of course, she rests now and please try not to wake her." the healer says as she leads me to Belowin.

Was the darkness really gone? Was this all finally over? Would her memories truly return to her? I didn't know the answer to any of these questions but all I knew was that I was more than happy to see that she was healing well and even in her sleep she had a smile on her face.

Belowin's POV

I remember everything. I remember Legolas, Haldir, Tauriel, King Thranduil, my uncle. All of my memories even of my far past are back and I am thankful to have them again. I open my eyes and look around the room. I have seen this place one before with Legolas. I turn to my right to see my prince standing beside me with a smile on his face.

"Belowin?" he asks me cautiously.

"Legolas." I answer him as he comes to me and wraps me up in a hug.

"You remeber please tell me that you remember." he asks pulling away from me and looking at me.

"I do, I remember meeting you, our wedding everything. Including my two times being stabbed." I tell him as I touch my wound.

"Forgive me Belowin it was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you. I was hoping that your memories would return on their own as they had been." he tells me taking my hands in his. "Still I am glad to have my wife back."

"And I my husband. Along with all of my other memories. However where is my Uncle?" I ask him as I look around the room.

"He had to return to Rivendell on buisness but he promised he would visit as soon as he could. I know he will be very happy to hear that you are well again with memories restored." Legolas says as he leans down and kisses my head.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I did not mean to attack you or Haldir. It was as if I could not control my own actions." I tell him regretfully.

"Haldir and I are fine Belowin. I am glad you are well again for you were my only concern."

"Legolas but she is still out there. What if she tries this again? Or what if she tries to kill me?" I ask with terror in my voice.

"Impossible since you will be staying here especailly after your corination in three days." I hear the King's voice say as he walks up to us. "I will make sure no harm comes to either of you. Once the elleth is found, there will be worse punishements than she could ever think."

I can tell the King is very angry. A part of me understand why and the other is confused why would he care what happens to me. That is when another thought pops into my head. Children. I still have to give Legolas and heir. This is when my body starts to panic and both ellons notice this.

"Belowin?" Legolas asks as he grips my hand.

"I am fine just thinking is all. I promise." I tell him.

"She needs to rest Legolas. Come let us hear the report from Tauriel and the other guards." The king says as he walks out the door.

"I will return after I hear the report my love. Until then just rest." Legolas says as he give me a small kiss on my lips then follows his father out the door.

I try to remember the wedding and the wedding night. Lucky for me I do remember them. Then I start to count on my fingers how long it has been since Legolas and I were together in that way. The healer comes up to me with a confused look on their face.

"Something the matter?" they ask me.

"Have you noticed anything else different about me from examining me?" I ask them hoping they would understand what I meant.

"No, Prince Legolas just wanted the wound to be checked. Would you like me to examine you fully?" the healer asks as they come to my side.

"Yes, just to be safe. I don't want Legolas or the King to worry any more." I tell her telling somewhat of a lie.

Legolas POV

I have never seen my father this angry before. It seems her has taken the assult against my wife very personal. I can agree with him on many things including the punishment the elleth has coming for her when we find her. Tauriel arrive before us with two other guards beside her.

"What do you have to report Tauriel?" my father asks her.

"The elleth in question is no in the town of man. Humans have taken her in thinking she is one of them. If we did try to take her there would be a fight for her. I wanted to ask your permission before taking on the task at hand." Tauriel says looking to my father.

"Humans taking in an elf? Have her watched she will be away from them sooner or later and when that moment comes take her and bring her back to us. Once she is here she will not leave." My father says as he turns and walks away from us.

"How is Belowin?" Tauriel asks me.

"She is doing well. Healing in the healing halls as we speak." I inform her.

"Yes, Haldir was very upset with you when he heard you had to stab her with a dagger." Tauriel says after she dimisses the other two guards.

"The lady told me that it might happen. It was a way to prove my love to her. To bring my light to her body and kill the darkness that was there." I tell her trying to explain to her my actions.

"I'm surprised when she woke she didn't want to kill you." Tauriel says with a small laugh.

"No she was happy to see me and that he memories had returned to her. All of them." I tell Tauriel with a smile.

"I wish she could have forgotten the part about us fighting. I should have known she wasn't like that. I am sorry for the way I use to treat her Legolas. I know she is a good wife to you, one day a good Queen and mother as well." Tauriel says as she stops walking.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"Now that I think of it, have you noticed anything else strange about Belowin? A certain glow perhaps?" she asks me.

"A glow? I saw a white glow after the darkness was gone." I tell her.

"No Legolas a different kind of glow." Tauriel says looking down at her stomach.

"Oh, that glow." I tell her as I take off from her side and back to the healing halls.

I run inside to see the healer walking away from Belowin who is just smiling at me.

"What happened? Are you well?" I ask her as I come to her side and take her hand.

"Yes, Legolas we are just fine. No need to worry and I am healing well." Belowin says with a smile.

"We?" I ask her hoping to hear good news perhaps about a child?

"Yes, it seems the heir you and your father want are quite well as well." she tells me as she looks down to her stomach as I barely touch it.

"We are going to have a baby?" I ask her as I look into her eyes.

"That is what the healer just told me. That is why I was smiling just now." she tells me as she takes my hand. "I just now found out Legolas please don't think I kept the news from you."

"Of course not Belowin. I know you would not hide anything from me." I tell her as I kiss her. "Belowin I will never allow any harm to come to you or to our child."

 _ **Sorry it took so long to post this but to be honest this chapter did take a long time to come up with. I hope you like the act of true love as well! Any questions or comments please let me know! Hope you all Enjoyed the chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Belowins POV  
Needless to say that since I am now with child Legolas nor the King like to have me out of their sights. Yes it was a little annoying at first but now it was a few days later and we were preparing for my coronation. I was told I could watch over things but I had to make sure not to work myself up. I swear they treat me like a bloody doll! I just sigh as I walk through the gardens trying to occupy my mind.

"Dearest sister, dare I ask what prays on your mind?" I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

I turn around quickly and am happy and surprised to see none other than my older sister Neema smiling at me with open and arms.

"Neema!" I yell as I run over and hug her. "Where have you been? Uncle said you ran off!"

"As much as it pains me to say this, he was right I did and I hope you can forgive me sister." Neema tells me as I see pain in her eyes.

"Neema we are sisters I shall always forgive you." I tell her and she let's out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I am glad I came in time to see you become a princess." She tells me with a kind smile.

"As well as a mother. Dear sister soon you will be an aunt!" I tell her excitedly.

Neema stands in shock for a moment as I wave my hand before her face as we ate joined by an ellon.

"Bel? Is everything alright?" Haldir asks me as both Neema and I turn to look at him.

"Yes oh Haldir this is my older sister Neema." I introduce Haldir to Neema.

Haldir looks between my sister and I and its easy to tell he was shocked I had a sister who looked a lot like me.

"Does he always stare at people or should I run?" Neema asks me.

"Haldir, I think you are giving Neema a bad impression." I say as he comes out of his trance.

"Forgive me but you two do look much alike. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable Lady Neema." Haldir apologizes to Neema.

" Please just call me Neema because of circumstances I'd rather not speak of I lost my title." Neema admits to him.

Haldir looks at her a bit confused but I know my sister she won't tell him anything until she trusts him and believe me that will take some time.

" As you wish Neema." He tells her with a nod.

Before anything else is said Legolas and his father come forward with a confused expression on their faces as well. Probably trying to figure out who Neema was.

"Legolas, this is my older sister Neema." I say taking my sisters hand and leading her to Legolas and the King. "Sister this is Legolas my husband and his father Thranduil the King."

Neema curtseyed out of respect. I didn't know what she would do but I just hoped she wouldn't be mean to them. I know the King wouldn't tolerate that.

"A pleasure to meet you both your highnesses." Neema says as she returns to my side.

"I remember your uncle mentioning you once Neema. Did you not part well?" Thranduil asks her.

"You could say we did not agree on a certain issue my king." Neema says still trying to be nice.

This for some reason seems to have struck an interest in Thranduil. I can only imagine what he is thinking now.

"What issue would that be?" He asks her.

"He wanted to force me into an a marriage, I did not so I left." Neema tells him and I can see tears in her eyes.

I take my sisters hand trying to comfort her. I loved my sister and though I did not agree with her decisions I would not allow anyone to hurt her.

"Shall I show her to a room?" Haldir asks thankfully changing the subject.

The king does not say a word bit simply nods his head as he turns and walks away. Leaving Legolas, Haldir, Neema and I behind.

"I suppose you need some rest Neema. Haldir will lead you to your room." I tell Neema with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Bel. I have truly missed you." Neema says as she hugs me then turns to look at Haldir.

"This way, Neema." Haldir says waiting for her to walk to his side.

I watch as Neema and Haldir walk down the hall as I feel someone take my hand. I look and see Legolas smiling down at me.

"I believe your sister will be a welcomed distraction not only to you." Legolas tells me.

"Neema may look like me Legolas but believe me when I say our personalities are quite different." I tell him looking him in the eyes.

Legolas smiles at me as he starts to lead me in the opposite direction of Haldir and Neema.

Sorry this is short but I am doing my best through a phone. Anyway I hope you all like Neema so far and yes she does have a very interesting back story as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Belowins POV

That night after dinner my sister finally came face to face with our uncle. Needless to say he was not expecting to see her there was an understatement. Neema didn't seem happy to see him either.

"Neema, finally returned to your sisters side I see." Uncle tells her as we walk into the garden.

"Uncle, I see you managed to force my sister into a marriage. Unlike myself." Neema replies and I know this isn't going to end well.

Thankfully it is only the three of us in the garden. I suppose Legolas and his father are off somewhere planning something. I sighed as I watched the stand off between my sister and uncle.

"You were promised to one of my own mother in-laws elves. You humiliated not only our family but your would be husband as well!" Uncle shouts at her.

"I refused to marry someone I did not love! Bel was lucky with Legolas I can only assume who you picked for me!" Neema yells back at him.

"It is your duty! Your mother would be so ashamed." Uncle tells her and even I know not to bring up mother to Neema.

"No she would not, she would hate you for forcing her daughters into loveless marriages." Neema answers in a low and angry voice.

"If she were still here she would be proud of Belowin not only is she married but also to become a princess."

"I am happy for Bel, if that is what she truly wants!" Neema almost screams.

"Who was she supposed to marry uncle?" I ask honestly wanting to know.

"The marchwarden Haldir. I believe he is a friend of yours Bel. Sad that your own sister humiliated him and now no elleth will call upon him." Uncle says as he turns and leaves us.

I quickly turn around and see tears in Neemas eyes. She felt guilty about what she had done but I knew how much freedom meany to my sister. Neema barely looked at me when she turned and took off.

Neemas POV

I felt so guilty and I couldn't help it. All because of me that ellon was hurt well humiliated really. I shouldn't have ran I know that now but what could I do? I take I deep breath and sigh.

"Neema?" I hear an ellons voice behind me.

I turn around and see none other than Haldir looking back at me. Oh what do I do now?

"Haldir, forgive me I just needed some air." I tell him and I try to wipe my tears away.

"You were crying Neema, why?" He asks now standing before my face.

"My uncle reminded me how much I disrupted my life and a few others as well." I tell him as I look up at him.

For some reason now that I get a better look at Haldir I can see how handsome he is. To think I ran away from him oh how stupid I was!

"Cry no longer Neema, do you wish to talk?" He asks me as I notice we are now walking side by side.

Should I tell him who I really was? His runaway bride noe standing before him? Would he be mad? Would he hate me?

Legolas POV  
It was easy to tell by looks that Neema and Belowin were sisters. They looked a lot alike. Belowin seemed to take more responsibility than her older sister which I thought was odd.

"Something troubling you my son?" My father asks me.

"Belowin and her sister seemed to be happy catching up with one another." I answer him.

"Neema neglected her duty, Belowin took charge and did her duty." He tells me looking out to the forest.

"Neema did what she thought was right, though I understand why everyone else would disagree with her." I tell him as he turns to me.

"Much like her sister I believe Neema to be one to act before thinking. I believe Elrond knew she would run and now he will confront her and make her regret that choice."

"I believe she already does. I saw the way she was to her sister they truly missed one another."

Father doesn't seem to know what to say then. Belowin and Neema were reunited I just hoped that this time Neema would stay around longer and be the sister the Belowin needs her to be.

Hey guys! Cliffhanger I know.


	18. Chapter 18

Neemas POV

I didn't tell Haldir what truly wholly. I told him I missed my sister and that was true. Bel had grown up so much since I had ran off. Now she was married, with child and about to be a princess. Talk about missing a lot. I just sighed as I sat on the ledge of the window looking out to Mirkwood.

"You are not by your sister's side? I do wonder why?" A voice of an ellon asks me.

I knew that voice even only after meeting the owner once. The voice was cold and could strike you easily. I turned around to see the king looking at me.

"She needed rest my king, after breakfast she said she was quite tired so I suggested that she take a nap." I reply calmly not wanting to show him any emotion.

"Her energy these past few days has been low. Not doubt do to the child she is carrying." He says as I stand and he walks to my side.

"My king have you really come to talk to me about my sisters pregnancy?" I ask him pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Has your sister or uncle informed you of the elleth who has tried to kill her more than once?'' He says as I turn to look him in the eyes.

I did know, it was the main reason I needed to be here. To protect my sister. During the time I was away I was taught many things. Including how to fight. Any weapon I could usually use.

"I am aware my king, as long as I am around that elleth will have to kill me first before she comes anywhere near Bel." I say standing up for not only myself but for my sister.

I knew Bel could protect herself but she had failed. As did my uncle, Legolas and Haldir. I would be the one to make sure no harm came to her.

"It seems your duty to your sister is very strong. Where was that determination for duty when you were to marry?" He asks knowing that question would get under my skin.

"And suffer an unwanted marriage? I did not know my almost husband!" I tell him trying to hold back my anger.

"Bel did not know Legolas either yet they are happy and in love."

"Not everyone gets that fairytale. I would think you of all people would know that." I say as I try to move past him but he stops me.

"You know nothing of me elleth." He says scarily calm.

I look him right in the eyes showing no fear.

"Just as you know nothing of me. Now your highness please allow me to pass I would not want others to misinterpret out relationship." I tell him standing my ground.

"Elleth hear me now. Your sister in is married to my son. You and I have no relation."

"Thank the valar for that, I would hate to be anything to you besides a subject my king." I say as I bow and turn the other way quickly walking away from the Royal pain in the arse.

I turn the corner and see that my uncle is speaking to Haldir. Oh no! Is he going to reveal to Haldir who I am? I know I shouldn't but decide to listen to their conversation while still hidden.

"Yea it appears that Neema is determined to stay with her sister." My uncle comments.

"I believe that would do good for both of them. Now that Bel has Neema back they can bond again." Haldir tells my uncle.

"You do not know Neema as well as o do Haldir, she is wild and restless. Here one minute gone the next." Uncle says with a sigh.

"She has her reasons I'm sure. I will not judge someone I do not know my lord. Neema and I are just getting to know one another. She is the only elleth besides Bel that has even acknowledged me." I can hear Haldir say and it breaks my heart a little knowing I am the cause.

"Neema does not open up to just anyone just like Belowin. Both elleths have suffered much yet they are both strong." Uncle says as they grow closer to my hiding spot.

"What happened to them my lord?" Haldir asks.

"It is not my tale to tell perhaps one day one of them will tell you. Until then be patient Haldir you will need it." My uncle says as he walks away.

"Are you going to reveal yourself yet Neema?" I hear Haldir call out.

Right elves super hearing. How could I have forgotten that? I sigh as I walk out revealing myself. Haldir walks my way now.

"Did you think I did not hear you?"

"I do not know. Forgive me there are many things on my mind." I tell him as I walk to meet with him.

"You are worried for your sister. That is understandable." He tells me trying to comfort me.

Well that is one of many things on my mind. I did wonder when that evil elleth would make another move. She was sneaky but now I would make sure Bel couldn't be injured.

"Yes, Belowin is lucky to almost always have Legolas by her side. I have never seen my sister so happy." I say as I look up into his beautiful eyes.

Whoa did I say beautiful eyes? I mean yes Haldir is handsome and OK back to talking please.

"Yes Bel is truly happy. What of you though Neema?" He asks me surprising me.

"Me? Oh well I am happy that my sister is happy." I tell him with a smile hoping to change topics.

"You haven't had happiness in a long time have you Neema?"

"Have you Haldir?"

He stays silent and that is enough to answer my questions. For some reason though I want to make him happy or at least smile.

"Haldir my sister is truly lucky. Not all of us get the fairytale." I say as I turn to walk but he takes my hand and stops me.

"Perhaps yours is just a different version. Your own fairy tale?" He asks as I turn back to look at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Belowins POV

Today was my coronation day and I was beyond nervous. We had a very good plan in place just in case a certain elleth tried something.

''How you are able to breathe in these things are beyond me." Neema complains as another elleth tightens her corset.

"Dear sister I am told it is the latest fashion. Besides I am wearing one and you do not hear me complaining." I tell her with a giggle.

Neema did wear dressed but I knew she hated corsets but it was needed for her dress.

"I hope this proves how much I love you." She tells me as the maid finishes tying the corset.

"You do not know how much I appreciate this. My sister you have always been around to protect me." I start as an elleth starts on my hair.

"What are you getting at Bel?" Neema questions me.

I sigh as I look at her. One elleth then puts her dress over her head and adjusts it to fit her body.

"If something were even to happen to me, sister please swear to me you will keep my child safe." I say as I stand and take her hands in mine. "I could not think of a better elleth to help raise my child."

I could tell that Neema was not comfortable talking about this but this was for my peace of mind. This way I knew no matter what my child would always be safe even if Legolas or I were not there.

"I swear sister but that shall never happen. No harm will come to you for they would have to kill me first." Neema says as she pulls me into a hug.

"You do not know how much you have relieved me. I love you Neema and am glad to have you by my side once again." I say as I hug her back.

We separate as we look into the mirror. Side by side we look just like twins. Wearing the exact same dresses and hairstyles as well. I knew the plan as did Neema. The doors opened behind us and we turned around to see not only Legolas but Haldir and the king trying to figure out which one of us was the real soon to be princess.

"Can you tell who is who?" Neema says mimicking my voice we use to do the same trick to our uncle all the time.

"My wife is the one on the right." Legolas says pointing right at me.

I saw Neema smile at me and I just nudged her. This was not the time to play any games. She groaned as she nodded at Legolas.

"How did you know the difference?" The king questions his son.

"Their eyes, they have different eye colors other than that they look the same." Legolas replies.

Legolas walked to my side and took my arm as the king walked to Neemas side and she reluctantly took his arm. Neema didn't like the king but she hardly knew him. I looked at her arm with his and was surprised to see the King place his hand on top of hers.

"Things should go as planned. We will catch this elleth and make sure that she will never harm anyone ever again." The king announces.

"Tauriel myself and Haldir will guard Belowin." Legolas starts.

"So what about me? Am I really on my own?" Neema asks.

"I will be with you the entire time. No one else will be needed." The king tells her.

"Oh that's comforting." Neema mumbles under her breath.

I just smile at her letting her know that we will talk about anything she wants later. Neema nods and then looks back up to the king with that look in her eye. A look I knew all too well. That look was her I'll kill Jim with kindness look. I also saw her and Haldir exchange glances as well.

I could hear trumpets start to sound the ceremony was about to start. We went into the hall then with a smile and nods went out separate ways. I went with Legolas and Haldir while Neema went alone with the king. This was it within a few short moments I would become a princess.

Neemas POV

Of course now here I am stuck with the big bad king. I would do anything for my sister don't get me wrong but I didn't like him and he didn't like me.

"What you are doing for your sister is brave." The king said as we stopped before the doors leading to the throne room.

"Tell me that if I survive this. With my luck that elleth will kill me before she has a chance to get to Bel then you can arrest her and do whatever you want with her."I say trying to sound confident and probably failing miserably.

I looked down at the dress. It was a carbon Copt of Bels ceremonial dress. Beautiful white color with gold trimming and jewels on the neckline. I felt not like myself. I just couldn't believe I was doing it but this was for Bel.

"No harm shall come to you, do you forget a king is by your side?" He asks now looking right at me.

"I did for a moment my king, forgive me it seems my nerves are on edge." I say as I feel his grip tighten a little.

The king doesn't say anything just nods as we turn back to see the doors open. There were tons of elves inside and I could feel my breath hitch. I am crazy for doing this! The king moves forward and I follow right beside him keeping myself even with him.

The elves watch in awe as we continue to walk forward. I can't help but feel scared and nervous as well. Finally we make it to the end and see a higher elf motion for me to come forward. However before I move I hear someone yell something and then I feel someone push me to the ground.

I land on my back and open my eyes to see the king on top of me looking down. Elves are scattered about everywhere. The king stands up then pulls we up and away from the crowd to behind a pillar.

"Run! Go find your sister and then others!" He yells at me.

"What about you! I can't just leave you here?" I yell right back at him.

"Elleth that was an order not a request?" He yells again.

Oh! I just wanted to slap him! I start to turn when I barely turn back to see other creatures swarming into the room. I look around to see one about to grab the king. I can't leave him alone! Bel isn't ready to be a princess yet alone a queen.

I turn to my left and happen to see a sword. Grabbing the sword I run forward and block a sword about to come down on the king. He looks at me shocked. I push forward and the creature stumbles back only when I thrust the sword through him do I realize this is a human in disguise.

"Man?!" I ask as I look at the king confused.

Anyone shocked or confused? Let me know!


	20. Chapter 20

Neemas POV

I continued to fight very much displeasing the king. I didn't care that he was mad I actually saved him! Don't ask me why but yeah I saved him! Just as I turn to get a better view of what else is going on when I am hit to the ground.

"Hello Belowin. Remember me?!" Am elleth yells at me as she holds me against the ground.

OK she thinks I am Bel that is a good thing. I struggle trying to get out of her grasp. Man for an elleth she is strong.

"Neema!" I hear Bels voice call out to me.

The elleth sees Bel then looks back at me and I can tell she is mad knowing that we tricked her.

"Then who are you?!" The elleth yells at me.

"Not Bel." I say as I headbutt her and she stumbles off of me.

I stand up and can see the elleth start to try and run twords Bel. I jump and grab her wrestling her to the ground.

Belowins POV

I watched as the elleth started my way but then Neema jumps on her and takes her to the ground.

"Guards arrest that elleth and any other creatures that remain!" The king yells out.

A guard goes to grab the elleth when she takes out a small dagger and is about to stab Neema.

"Neema look out!" I yell at her.

Neema stands in shock but Haldir quickly pulls her a way from the elleth and into his arms. The guards then cuff the elleth.

"Take her to the dungeon." The king directs the guards.

I look and can see Neemas dress was torn and filthy. She did exactly what she said she would. Neema looks up at Haldir and thanks him but he doesnt release her.

"Finally I can sleep with both eyes closed tonight." I say with a sigh of relief.

Thank the valar no one was harmed at least. Thranduil walks off with some guards as I walk up to Neema and Haldir with Legolas beside me.

"So you are a princess now right? I didn't go through all this for nothing right." Neema tells me as I notice she still hasn't separated herself from Haldir.

I nodded at her. Everything went according to plan. While Neema distracted everyone I was coronated in a secret location. Now I was the one and only Princess of Mirkwood.

"Yes, everything is fine now. Though I can only imagine what sentence the king will pass on the elleth." I say as I feel Legolas come and hug me.

"The king is wise, whatever the punishment for the elleth is will be well deserved." Haldir says speaking up.

He was right, this elleth put us through so much chaos I was just glad now it was over. Still that didn't explain why the humans helped her attack the elves.

"If you would excuse me I would like to get out of this torn dress." Neema says as she starts to walk off.

"I shall escort you." Haldir says as he follows Neema.

I can already tell something is going on between those two. A part of me wondered if Neema would have just listened to uncle and went with her arranged marriage would she have been happy with Haldir?

"Seems like they are getting along well." Legolas says.

"Yes, perhaps Neema will finally settle down."

Neemas POV

After washing myself and changing into a normal non formal dress I decided yo try and find Bel. I just wanted to make sure she was OK.

I turn the corner and see a certain king who I almost wish I had let become injured or worse.

"Neema, a word." He says with a stern voice.

As if I had a choice. I nod and follow him into another chamber. Something told me that whatever he was going to tell me wasn't going to be good.

"Elleth would you care to explain to me why you disobeyed a direct order from the king?" He asks as we come face to face.

Oh this king was such a pain! How my sister could stand to stay here with the likes of him is beyond me.

"I disobeyed your order your majesty so you would not become injured. Forgive me for unknowingly saving an ungrateful king!" I yell back at him.

"In front of my guards! I am the king and you will obey me!" He yells back.

"I am not a guard, nor am I a slave. I will follow my own path even if that means disobeying royalty." I tell him a I lower my voice more or less giving him a warning.

"You seem to act before you think."

"It was that decision making skill that helped me save you." I say as I hold my ground.

The king doesn't say anything but turns and walks away from me. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Neema?" I hear Haldir's voice call out to me.

I turn and before my head can tell me not to I rush into Haldirs arms. I didn't understand how one ellon could be so ungrateful like the king. Then others were calm and caring like Haldir.

"I see you have had words with the king." He tells me as I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"He is so ungrateful I save him and he has the nerve to scold me for it! As if I were a child!" I say as I lean on him.

"You were brave but the king is used to anyone doing whatever he says. Then you come along and show that you don't obey his orders. I would say it shocked him and he doesn't know how to deal with you."

I know that Haldir has a point. I just sigh trying to calm myself.

"Have you seen Bel? I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"I believe her and Legolas went somewhere together but I don't know where.' Haldir answers.

" Well I want to go find her, will you come with me Haldir?" I ask him.

He smiles and nods at me. Side by side we go to look for my sister and Legolas.


	21. Chapter 21

Belowins POV

As I lay resting trying to become deep in slumber I can't help but worry. That elleth knows many tricks and dark magic. What could prevent her from breaking out of the dungeons? I turn on my side to face Legolas when I feel something amazing. I feel our child kick for the first time.

"Legolas?" I poke him to wake him up so he wouldn't miss it.

Legolas eyes open and look at me confused for a moment before he goes into panic mode. Quickly he sits up and looks me up and down.

"What is the matter? Are you in pain or anything?" He asks me in a panicked tone.

"Nothing is wrong Legolas give me your hand." I tell him.

Legolas looks at me odd but gives me his hand. I place his hand on top of my somewhat swollen stomach and just as his hand makes contact the baby kicks and Legolas looks at me shocked.

"That's our child Legolas." I tell him with a big smile.

He doesn't say anything but leans more into almost as if he were asking the baby to do it again and the baby happily obliges.

"Our Child is strong and healthy. I cannot wait to meet him or her." He tells me as he kisses me.

That's when we hear a ruckus outside of our door. This time I looked at Legolas confused. He told me to stay there as he got up and walked to the door. I hear a guard try to explain to him what is going on as Neema bursts in.

'Up, we have to get you somewhere safe." Neema tells me as she helps me out of bed.

'What's going on?" I ask her still wondering what is going on.

"The creatures somehow escapes but crazy elleth is still in her cell laughing like a mad man." Neema tells me as she helps me put my robe on.

''Why? I don't understand! " I tell her as Legolas comes to my side now.

''She is right, come I know of just the place to keep us safe." Legolas says leading us out the door.

I notice Neema following behind us with bow and arrow in hand and she doesn't look happy. We get to a corridor and see guards fighting more creatures than I remember them take to the dungeon.

Legolas pulls me another way trying not to be seen but its to late. One of the creatures notice and charge our way sword drawn before he makes it though Neema releases an arrow into it and it falls to the ground.

''Get her out of here!'' Neema yells at Legolas.

"Neema no! Please don't leave me sister! I need you!" I call out to her desperate she will listen to me.

''Bel go! I watched mother die I won't watch you! Now go!'' Neema yells back at me.

Legolas grabs me and tries to pull me away. I try to get out of his grasp to get to my sister.

"Neema! No please!" I scream at her as tears flood my face.

Legolas has no choice but to pick me up and start to run with me in his arms. I may never see my sister again. I feel my body slowly becoming numb even in Legolas arms.

Thranduil POV

These creatures came out of the woods by numbers we did not expect. They took on the guards as of they were toys. I walk through the halls fighting the beasts off as I go. These are not the same ones from the dungeons.

Turning a corner I look down and see an elleth laying on the ground. Her red hair sprayed across the ground. She was lying face down. Fear struck me. What if this was Belowin?

Quickly I go to the elleth and turn her over. Her eyes are closed but she does look like Belowin. Then I remember what Legolas said their eye colors were different. I barely open her eye. Green, this is Neema. I put my fingers on her neck checking for a pulse when I see the marchwarden Haldir come forward and looks down at her.

He doesn't say anything he just stares at her. Shock seems to be running through him and he can't come to terms with it.

Belowins POV

Legolas took me somewhere I don't even know. Nor did I care at this moment. I was too worries about Neema. I knew she was strong and brave after all I learned those traits from her.

"Belowin, your sister will be fine. She was looking out for you." Legolas tells me trying to calm me down.

"I shouldn't have left her? You have no idea, I just left her to die!" I scream as I begin to sob.

Legolas holds me close and speaks words of comfort to me. Still I can hear the chaos going on outside. How was this possible? Neema said those creatures were just men in disguise. If that was so then what were these things?

The doors open and my uncle walks to my side. He seems confused as well.

"Bel thank the valar you are alright?'' Uncle says as he looks me over.

''What about Neema? Did you see her is she alright?" I ask him.

My uncle doesn't say anything but just stares at me. I know that isn't a good thing.

"Uncle! Where is my sister?!" I now yell at him.

"I do not know where Neema is. Haldir went to look for her. I am sure he will return her to you." He tells me but I don't believe him.

It feels like he is lying to me. I just wanted to find my sister! Was that really so much to ask for?! I look back to Legolas with tears in my eyes again.

"Legolas, I can't live without my sister. She is the only part of my mother I have left." I say as I turn into his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Belowins POV

I can no longer hear the creatures, however I do not know if that is a good sign or a bad one. Legolas holds me close as the doors open once again. This time though the door does not bring me any relief.

Haldir walks forward with my sister in his arms. I can already feel my anger rise. Haldir walks past me and lays her down on a table in the room.

"What happened?" I ask as my voice breaks and I run to Neemas side.

"The king found her and he ordered me to bring her here though he would not tell me why." Haldir tells me as I look up and can see tears in his eyes as well.

"She's not dead, she can't be. She promised our mother she would look after me." I say as I take ahold of her hand.

"Belowin your sister would not want you to be like this." Uncle says walking to my side.

"How would you know what she wanted?! You hated that she ran away from her duty! She did not wish to leave me I know it." I say as I lay my head on the table.

"What was her duty?" Haldir asks us.

Well my sister couldn't tell him so I would. My uncle looked between Neema and myself I noticed while raising my head.

"Neema was-" I start as I feel something move beneath my hand.

I look to Neemas hand and I feel her move it. She's not dead! I look at the others and see they are shocked as well.

"She needs her rest. Being near death does tend to take a lot out of someone." The king says as he enters the room.

"I thought she was dead." Haldir confesses shamefully.

"As did I, until you came Marchwarden. Perhaps you were the one to make her want to stay?" The King questions as he walks up to Neema.

Haldir doesn't say anything but I can see him blush a little. Oh I knew it! There is something going on between him and Neema.

"How long will she be like this?" I ask wanting to know more.

"I'm not sure, I did not see any blood on her which leads me to believe someone knocked her unconscious." The king says as he looks down at Neema.

"She did what she had to just to protect me. Now here she lays before me and I can't even thank her."

All these emotions run through my body. I am relieved to know she isn't dead but now I also fear how long she will be like this.

Haldir stands beside Neema and something tells me he won't leave her. Though no they haven't known each other that long I have never seen Haldir look at any other elleth the way he does with Neema.

"I believe our beat course of action is to kill this elleth who has caused is so much trouble." Legolas says to us.

I nod my head in agreement as does my uncle and Haldir. We then look to the king. He would be the one who has to pass her judgment.

"I agree, I will think how it shall be done and let you know.'' The king says as he turns about to walk out.

" My king! Are we just going to keep Neema down here?" I ask.

The king barely turns my way when he says "Right now Belowin this is the safest place for her. I need to make sure the guards got rid of those creatures.''

Without another word the king walks out. I look back to Neema. My poor sister. Still how did one is elleth have so many creatures. I was going to find out and no one would get in my way.

The king forbid us to leave the room and lucky for me everyone was asleep. This was my chance. I snuck out of the room to find the dungeons. It wasn't hard to find and the guards let me pass. Apparently the king didn't think to tell them not to allow me down here.

"Well what do we have her? A pleasure to see you again your majesty."the elleth sarcastically said with a bow.

"What were those creatures you commanded?" I ask as she smiles at me then grabs the bars before her.

"Past lovers who have pledged themselves to me." She says with an evil giggle. "Needless to say humans are quite easy to trick."

"You changed them into those horrible monsters?! How? They turned to human after they were killed?" I ask as she smiles at me.

"Princess you seem to ask questions you already know the answer to. Deep down you and that thing growing inside of you will die. If not by my hand then by one of my many lovers." She says as she snaps her fingers and the cell door opens.

How the heck?! Her magic is stronger than I thought. I look around and see the guards have gone.

"No husband to help you now and your sister is dead. Whatever will you do little princess?" She ask as one of her hands go around my throat.

I try to scream and fight her off but I feel my body giving out.

''Two nieces of Lord Elrond were easier to kill then I thought." She tells me as he grip gets tighter.

Just as I am about to loose all hope the elleth screams and jumps backwards holding her arm.

''You stay the hell away from my little sister!" I hear Neema yell at the elleth.

"Neema?!" I question, I thought the king said she was near death.

"Go find Legolas and the others sister." Neema tells me eerily calm.

"What about you? I thought you were almost dead." I ask confused as to how she is standing before me.

"I'll be just fine. She isn't the only one who knows magic sister. Now go.'' She says walking in front of me.

I stand up with my hand on my neck. I look down and I see that Neema has a pair of daggers in her hand.

"I will return with Legolas and Haldir." I say as I turn and run out of the dungeons for help.

Ha! So Neema wasn't dead! She knows magic as well and no one messes with her sister! Anyone shocked or anything? Let me know.


	23. Chapter 23

Belowins POV

I grab the edge of my gown and run as fast as I can back to the room. Shockingly I did remember where it was. I couldn't leave Neema to take that crazy elleth alone.

I burst through the doors and my Uncle, Haldir and Legolas look at me.

"We have to help Neema!" I yell at them.

That makes all of them look to the table where she was once laying and see her body is no longer there.

"Where is she Belowin?" Uncle asks me.

"She saved me, the elleth tried to kill me after I questioned her. The elleth would have killed me but Neema stopped her." I tell in a panic I know I have to get back to Neema.

"How she was barely able to move?" Haldir questions.

"I don't know but I really don't have time to try and explain can we go help my sister before she really dies?!'' I scream at the three of them.

Neemas POV

Standing with twin daggers in my hand facing this elleth who has caused enough trouble for my sister.

"Well it looks like you just won't die. Too bad after all I have no true fight with you." She tells me as she turns my way with a wicked grin.

"It became my fight the minute you decided to try and kill my sister. You picked the wrong family to mess with elleth." I tell her as we now circle each other.

"Family? From what I hear you are just a little run away. Couldn't stand to marry Haldir? I had a go at him but then your sister stopped that. Or did either of them not tell you Haldir had affection for your sister?" She asks putting her hand on her hip.

"It matters not, my sister is married and happy. That is all I care about."

The elleth scoffs at me. I knew she was trying to fill my head with lie but I even now I was curious if it were true. Did Haldir love my sister?

"Your so selfless its sickening." She says as I notice her take out a sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The elleth attacks me first but I easily block her. She is testing to see how much I know. She won't be me and if I have to I will kill her with or without the kings permission.

I'm able to keep the elleth on her fight, I have learned to fight like an elf, man, and dwarf combined so I have a bit of an advantage. Hey when you've been around the world you pick up on things.

Still after all our fighting she somehow manage to get get me on the ground with her blade to my throat.

"Once you are dead I will kill your sister and her child." She tells me as she raises her sword and when it is only a few centimeters from my neck it clashes with something.

Looking to my side I am somewhat relieved to see Haldir holding a sword before my neck. He was able to block the elleth sword.

Jumping back knowing she is out numbered the elleth turns and makes a run for it.

"Someone shoot her!" I yell at them.

Surprising that Bel grabs Legolas bow and strings and arrow. Taking her aim she releases the arrow and we all see the elleth fall.

"We better go make sure she is dead." Legolas says.

Haldir offers me assistance but I stand up on my own. Not knowing the truth about him and Bel makes me just want to stay away from him.

I walk over with Legolas and see my sisters arrow has pierced the elleths heart. Legolas turns her over and makes her look at us.

"Love will fail, it always does." Were the elleths last words to Legolas and I.

Her body starts to shrivel before us and eventually turns to ash before being carried away by the wind.

"What do you think she meant by that?" I ask Legolas.

"I'm not sure but I know it can't be good." He replies as we look back to see Haldir talking with Bel.

"Have we both been blind or are we jumping to conclusions?" I say not turning my head.

"I love Belowin, she is my wife and we are going to have a child. I won't let anything come between my family." Legolas says as he goes up to Belowin and takes her out of the dungeons.

Haldir looks over at me. A part of me wants to know the truth yet another part of me is scared to ask.

"Do you love my sister?" My lips say before my heart or brain can stop them.

Haldir walks up to me with a confused look on his face.

"Bel is my friend, once yes I thought I wanted more than that but I know that I don't now." He tells me trying to take my hand.

"Its a yes or no question. Answer it in that way." I say as I pull my hands away from him.

"No, I do not love Bel any longer." He says as he takes one of my hands in his even though I didn't want to.

"You did once, then you figured out that she would never leave Legolas. Yet I happen to come in looking so much like my sister. You tries to replace her with me." I say trying to pull away.

"I would never! I know you and Bel are different! I cannot change the past nor can you but I forgave you when you ran from our wedding." He tells me.

What? He knew about that this entire time? Yet he was still kind to me and didn't judge me for my past...the exact opposite of what I am doing to him.

"You knew?" I question him.

"Yes, I actually had seen you once before all the marriage business. I thought and still do think you are the most beautiful elleth in the world." He says putting his hand on my cheek.

'"My sister and I look just alike, how could you tell the difference? "

Haldir smiles as he looks me in the eyes. Almost as if he was hiding a secret.

"Your eyes are green as Legolas pointed out, you have more freckles on your arms than your sister and you were the one that never left my heart even only after seeing you one time. I wasn't sure it was love until I saw you again but now there is no denying it. I love you Neema.' Haldir tells me as he leans in and kisses me.

I don't resist for the first time in my life I allow someone to show me to what its like to be loved.


	24. Chapter 24

Neemas POV

The elleths words were still fresh in my mind. Would love always fail? Oh who am I kidding?! Do I really love Haldir because a part of me says yes and then another part of me doesn't know.

When he kissed me though I felt passion, almost a sort of hunger as well. I never wanted it to end. It has been two weeks since our kiss and now I feel as though I always want to be with him.

I look out of the window just trying to tire my mind out so that I may be able to get some rest. Hard to do in a hallway though. That'd when I hear two other ellon voices talking and one sounds mad.

Following the voice I barely look around the corner and see my uncle talking with a very upset King.

"I assure you Thranduil, Neema was protecting her sister. Willing to lay down her life for her." Uncle tells him.

"I know that! I was the one who found her lifeless body! That marchwarden you promised her to he has even confessed to her." Thranduil yells.

"Why does this concern you? Neema and Haldir will marry for I have seen it. So has the lady of the light." My uncles says as he stands perfectly still.

"What future could he provide her with?!" The king asks still angry.

I don't understand why he is so mad? Does he want me out of there sooner? Why was he angry with Haldir?

"A happy one. As I have stated before they are destined to be together even if they were torn apart once." My uncle says.

The king doesn't say anything but storms out in the opposite direction I was in. Summoning up my bravery I walk forward.

"Uncle what was that about?" I ask him knowing he probably will not tell me.

"Some things are better unknown Neema. Go get some rest." He tells me about to walk out.

"I can't for I am restless. I worry for Bel and other things as well." I say as I then feel myself yawn.

"Neema rest will come, go lie down and let it come to you." He says as he walks out.

Why does everyone here treat me like a child?! I sigh about to leave myself when I hear someone else enter. I look behind me and see Haldir looking at me.

"Neema, are you well?" He asks me.

"Yes, restless and so many other things I can't describe." I say with a sigh as he comes to my side.

"Neema you can talk to me. I will listen to anything you tell me." He says taking my hand in his.

"I love you, yet I fear the words that horrible elleth told Legolas as I." I say as I look into his eyes.

"I love you Neema and no words will make me think or feel otherwise. What did the elleth say?" He asks putting his hand on my cheek.

"Love fails, it always does." I tell him as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I don't want it to fail."

Haldir takes me in his arms and holds me close to him.

"Our love will not fail Neema. We control our love and our lives not some crazy elleth." He says as he pulls away and looks down at me. ''I swear Neema our love will not fail."

Sorry this one is short but I'm sick and super distracted. I will update more!


	25. Chapter 25

Belowin's POV

Finally after what seemed to take centuries I was able to walk around without and escort or Legolas. That didn't stop my sister though and she seemed so distracted as well. Walking about the gardens just seemed to make her think harder and more often, I knew she was hiding something from me but I didn't know if she had a reason to keep it hidden from me.

"You seem to be pre occupied lately?" I ask her as she looks at me a bit shocked.

"Well I just have a lot on my mind sister, after all you could have the baby any day now and at least we don't have that horrible elleth to deal with now." Neema tells me as she starts to fidget with her fingers.

Just as she says that I feel a sharp pain go down my spine. I pause as I look around the garden. Really? This one time I could use a bloody guard and there is not one around. I grab Neema's arm and now he face looks pale. I try to keep calm, after all labor could take hours it wouldn't happen this quick would it? Neema looks around now also in panic mode. Great two panicking elleth's I feel sorry for whoever we run into. Just as another pain comes our Uncle comes out with the King by his side.

"There you two are, Haldir and Legolas have gone out on patrol and we were wondering where you two went." Uncle says as they I am guessing are oblivious to the grip I have on my sister.

"They have horrible timing!" Neema says trying to get me to release my death grip on her.

"What is the matter Belowin?" Thranduil asks me.

"She must be going into labor or now has more strength than I do." Neema answers for me.

I just nod my head in agreement as the pains start to come and go. Some are less intense that the others but the ones that are painful I don't envy anyone who has ever given birth. Neema start to lead me through the halls with our Uncle and the King behind us until we finally get into the healing halls. The healer does stop Uncle and The King, saying that they were not allowed to be here for the process of birth. Somehow my sister was still allowed since she warned two healers that she would kill them if they laid a hand on her.

Laying back on the bed I felt someone put a rag on my head which I thought really wasn't needed. I didn't know how long all this could take but I had to let Legolas know, that is what I could get Neema to do and make sure the healers survive through this. I look over to Neema and motion for her to come to my side.

"Go find Legolas please, I can't do this alone and I would prefer him to be here." I tell her and I can see that she is arguing with herself in her head but reluctantly nods. "Promise me, you will bring him back even if you have to pull him by his ears?''

"That I will gladly promise to." Neema replies with a smile as she nods at me and turns to walk out the doors.

"Your sister should have some time, not much I have never seen a progression of birth this fast." the healer inform me.

Great that is all I need to know, Neema has some time not a lot but some. I nod as she begins to explain to me what is going to happen and her theories on why my labor is progressing faster than others that she has seen in the healing halls.

Neema's POV

Now I have to hunt down two elves that are on patrol on the worst day they could have picked! I swear this is just my well and my sisters luck. Poor Bel she is there alone because well lets just not go there. I walk out of the doors ignoring my uncle and the kings questions as I start to the stables. I didn't have time to talk or tell anyone what I was doing so I grab the first available horse and take off as fast as the horse can go. Deeper and deeper into the forest the horse and I go. I wasn't sure where the boarder was but I was determined to find it.

"Halt!" someone yells out to me and the voice sounds female.

I bring the horse to a halt as an elleth with red hair, surprising how common we are here, has an arrow aimed right at me. Of course anything else to delay me right? She motions for me to get down off the horse and I comply just because I know the quicker I can knock her out the quicker I can find Legolas.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asks me.

"I don't have time to answer your annoying questions, I need to find the prince." I tell her as the arrow comes dangerously close to my throat.

I decide to take action and grab the arrow breaking it and pushing the woman back to the ground when I hear two others come up behind me and tell me to put my hands in the air. Oh for the love of the valar could this be any more complicated?!

"Neema?" I hear Haldir's voice call out to me as he comes to my side and I slowly put my hands down. "What in the world are you doing here attacking Tauriel?"

"She was going to shoot me! I just broke a arrow!" I yell at the top of my voice. "I need to find Legolas, his wife requests his presence at the birth of his child."

Legolas runs forward and looks me right in the eyes. Shock and panic are the two main emotions I see in his eyes. Not knowing what else to do he gets on my horse and takes off...leaving me here with these two. I roll my eyes as I start walking back.

"Neema? Where are you going?" Haldir asks me as I keep walking.

"I have duties to my sister that a greater than any other living person." I say and I am sure he can tell there is a hint of anger in my voice.

Of course he comes to my side and starts to walk with me. I stop right in my tracks and look back to Tauriel who picks herself up off the ground and dusts off her clothing. This must be the other elleth that wanted Legolas that Bel told me about.

"Neema?" Haldir asks me.

"What?" I answer as I look at him with a raised eye brow.

"Tauriel is head of the guard and-" he starts but I just ignore him not really giving a care about her at all.

"I don't care who she is, she's lucky my sister saved her cause I wouldn't have. Then again Bel is nicer than me isn't she Haldir?" I say as I start walking again completely ignoring him trying to catch up with me.


	26. Chapter 26

Belowin's POV

Birth is painful! I don't care who you are or how strong you are it is freaking painful and this child better be a boy because I don't plan on doing this again! Ever! The pain wasn't the part that surprised me though. Oh no I was surprised when I heard my child cry and then the healer look at me in shock.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?" I yell at one of the healers who quickly shake their head at me.

"No, your young prince is fine. However you have brought something very rare to our Kingdom." the head healer says still in the same position as when my son came.

"What in the world are you talking about-" I barely finish as the pain starts again. "What's happening?!"

"I believe you are having twins Princess." the healer tells me and I want to scream at the top of my lungs.

They calm me down to the best of their ability and I am able to continue with this process. It was true I had never heard of twins like ever so this was very rare. Finally after the very kind healer coaching me every ten seconds. Believe me I managed to count. I finally head a second babies cry. Oh thank god they were both safe and well as the healers washed them up. I rested just for a moment as the door burst open and there stood a panting Legolas.

"Neema...found...in...the...woods." He manages to explain though I can tell he is almost completely out of air.

I knew I could count on my sister, though I was begining to wonder where she was now. After all she had two new children to meet. The healers smiled as they began to tell Legolas what happened and how rare it happened. Rare is in like almost never!

"TWINS?!" Legolas called out at the top of his lungs confused.

"Yes my prince, a boy and a girl. A future prince and princess." the healer said showing Legolas his son for the first time.

Smiling Legolas held the baby boy as the young princess was handed to me. Her hair was just like mine. Well what little of it she had was red and it made me so happy to see that. I am sure Neema would be happy to know her niece would be just like her and I. As if reading my mind Neema walked inside with our Uncle and the King behind him.

"The princes has been through a lot, do not stay long she needs her rest." the head healer instructs as she begins to do something else.

Thranduil and my uncle stand there for a moment looking between Legolas and myself holding our two children. They look just as confused as Legolas did. Neema however just smiled at me as she walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Good job sis, ah a red head just like us. You will definitely have your hands full there." Neema says with a giggle as she looks at the young princess in my arms.

"Twins?" Uncle finally asks speaking up.

"Yes, I was just as surprised as well. A very rare occasion I am told." I say as I look over and see Thranduil walking over to Legolas.

I guess I was able to provide and heir, well two in this case and I couldn't be any happier. Neema was there beside me and I began to wonder about name. We had a son and a daughter to name now. This would be interesting because as you know I am not one to back down on my own ideas.

Neema's POV

Walking out of my sisters room to let her finally get some rest. To be honest I probably needed to do the same thing but I just didn't want to fall asleep just yet. So I began to walk when of course I hear Haldir talking to Tauriel. Something about her just rubbed me the wrong.

"Haldir!" I called out to him and within a matter of moment he was beside me, well talk about fast. "What are you doing? I thought you were out patrolling still?"

Haldir seemed to look at me confused, a emotion that was happening a lot today. He pulled me out of the corridor and into the garden a bit more forceful than normal but I followed still wanting to get my answer.

"You do not need to be jealous of Tauriel. Do you really think I would be willing to lose you just after finding you again?" he asks me in a completely serious voice.

"I never said I-" I barely start.

"You didn't need to, all of your actions did. Neema have I done anything for you not to trust me?" Haldir asks me putting his hand on my cheek.

I sigh as I look into his eyes and lean into his touch. What he said is true but a lot of people have given me this same speech and still left me alone. What makes him any different? That's when my heart decides to butt in and before I know it my lips and on top of his stopping him from saying anything else. Haldir wouldn't betray me and a part of me knew it. I would never betray him either, he gave me a reason to want to stay, to love and be loved in return.


End file.
